


She Says He Says

by Emilongbottom99



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, dom/sub themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilongbottom99/pseuds/Emilongbottom99
Summary: Kai Parker is the new kid in town and Bonnie Bennett couldn’t care less.-Bonkai multi-chapter*Rating Explicit for dark and disturbing themes*





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This multi-chapter fic will deal with a few disturbing themes so if you’re not into that kinda stuff please scroll past. *inspo from thefudge is grumpy*

Bonnie Bennett walks through the double doors of her high school at 8 am on the dot.

She wastes no time in scurrying to homeroom, already whipping out her pink pencil case as she plops down in the seat next to Caroline.

She greets Caroline with a bright smile, not having time to exchange causalities as the teacher begins class.

Their homeroom teacher, a chubby man with round-rimmed glasses and a thinning hairline, begins to scrawl bulky letters onto the chalkboard seemingly at the speed of light.

Bonnie’s so furiously scribbling down the words from the chalkboard onto her planner, that she barely notices when the teacher changes subjects completely.

“Now class, before we really begin, we actually have a new student who has transferred here today. Please introduce yourself Ma-la-chi Parker.”

The balding teacher stutters through his name as though it’s the most difficult name he’s ever had to utter, and Bonnie nearly jolts in her seat as a loud scraping of a chair being pushed backwards sounds from directly behind her.

A tall lanky boy with cobalt eyes, broad shoulders, and a slightly tattered jean jacket leisurely makes his way to the front of the classroom.

He wears a smirk that slightly accentuates his plump lips and there’s a ghosting of dimples that mark both sides of his impossibly smooth face.

Bonnie can practically hear tell tale longing sighs of girls swooning from all directions. And she doesn’t even need to look at Caroline to know that she’s mentally adding him to her list of cute boys to flirt with.

Bonnie thinks to herself that he’s decidedly cute, but not her type.

“Actually, you guys can just call me Kai.”

He gives a little nod of his head as acknowledgement to the class before turning to the teacher once more, the boyish smirk dropped from his face and his expression now dead serious, but his eyes sparkling with something mischievous.

“Oh and by the way Mr. Gibson, I can totally refer you to someone to get that stutter looked at.”

The whole class breaks out into surprised laughter at the new kid’s quip.

It’s a well known fact that Mr. Gibson somehow struggles with pronouncing names, which is pretty annoying, but students now tend to ignore his excessive flubbing, as correcting him has never made much of a difference in the past.

Caroline snickers into her hand besides Bonnie, and Mr. Gibson’s face turns a peachy color as he watches Kai lazily make his way back to his seat in flabbergasted silence.

Bonnie does nothing but frown at Kai’s comment. She didn’t think it was funny enough to warrant the kind of response it did from the whole class—in fact, it was kind of rude in her opinion.

Even still, it takes a moment for the class to settle down before Mr. Gibson begins his lesson again, that peachy hue still tinted onto his plump face.

As the lesson drones on, Bonnie begins to feel a slight prickling sensation on the back of her neck. Without even looking behind her, she knows that this new kid is staring at her.

And for know she’ll let him, because for whatever reason he’s staring at her for, that’s his problem.  
________________________________________

After finally going through a whole day of school, Bonnie gets ready for cheerleading practice.

Dropping her book bag into her cheerleading locker, she sees Elena walk to the gym locker besides her, greeting her with a warm smile, her brown doe eyes lighting up after finally getting to see her friend after a long day of classes.

This semester, Bonnie and Elena don’t have very many of the same classes, so it’s rare for them to see each other during the school day besides during lunch and the short break between classes.

Caroline drops her school bag on the other side of Bonnie with a loud groan, acting as if her bag contained nothing but a ton of bricks.

They begin amicably chatting about their classes and various assignments that they’re not excited to do as they get ready for cheer practice.

Caroline’s voice becomes shrill and excited as she sweeps her hair into a high ponytail.

“Wait, Oh My God Elena, did you see the new kid? He was in Bonnie and mine’s homeroom— _so_ cute.”

Bonnie rolls her eyes at Caroline’s predictable musings as Elena scrunches her eyebrows, reaching down to unzip her pants and pull her cheerleading skirt on.

“Do you mean Kai? He was in my Biology class today. He was kinda...creepy.”

Caroline splutters out an indignant ‘What!?,’ while Bonnie’s eyebrows raise.

“Yeah. We were dissecting frogs in lab today and he kept mutilating his until it was a gross bloody pulp. He actually got in trouble for it. But that’s not even the worst part—he was asking people how much they would pay to see him eat it.”

Bonnie’s nose wrinkled in disgust and slight surprise. She hadn’t expected the new class jokester to be so...disgusting.

Caroline pouted, her hot pink bra hanging halfway off her body.

“He’s still cute though. And so what? Don’t most guys do dumb shit like that? That doesn’t mean he was actually gonna do it.”

Elena merely shrugged her shoulders in response and continued getting undressed.

Bonnie merely shook her head to herself, her stomach flipping a little, as she tried not to picture a poor mutilated frog. She decidedly dispelled any thoughts of the new kid far from her mind as she got ready for practice.

She wasn’t like Caroline and Elena in that regard. She didn’t have an intrinsic need to talk about other people. And she didn’t like gossiping all that much to be honest, nor concerning herself with people who weren’t in her immediate friend group.

And again, it wasn’t her problem what the new kid did and didn’t choose to do.

She had more important things to worry about.  
________________________________________

Bonnie leaves the football field in the evening feeling absolutely exhausted. Caroline did not go easy on them despite already having just had their big meet last weekend.

She’s about to call her Grams to pick her up when she realizes with a frustrated sigh that she left her phone back in her gym locker.

She quickly trods back into the locker room, cutting the corners at rapt speed. She nearly barrels into another body as her front makes stiff contact with denim fabric.

Bonnie lets out a small yelp before stumbling backwards, a tall figure with his back turned before her.

Her eyes widen even more as he turns around, his crystal blue eyes illuminated by the star light peeking in through the windows behind him.

It’s that new kid, Kai whatever his last name was.

And Bonnie’s about to tell him off for being in the girl’s locker room, but the look in his eyes cut her off short.

There was something dark and straight up unnerving about his gaze.

She had really only been used to seeing his blue eyes lively and buoyant, coupled with an easy going smirk up until this point.

But this expression was a complete 180 from the little she had seen of him.

This time, there were no hints of a smile on his smooth face, and his blue eyes were laced with a dark intensity that put Bonnie on an uncomfortable edge.

Something about his intent stare was way too chillingly intimate for her liking—it seemed to penetrate straight to Bonnie’s core, like he was seeing through her.

A lump formed in her throat as an icy coldness traveled up her spine, unbidden fear threatening to creep through her. It wasn’t necessarily the intensity of the gaze that was frightening her, it was that there was an unnamed coldness to his expression that she couldn’t quite place; the fact that the unnamed emotion didn’t tell her why he was staring at her like that.

She was finally able to rip her gaze from his cutting stare after what seemed like hours, but another tendril of fear shivered through her as she saw what he held clutched in his right hand that hung limp at his side.

The bastard had her phone.

Despite total apprehension screaming at her, Bonnie swallowed over the swell of her erratically beating heart, and spoke in a surprisingly confident and unwavering cadence that did not at all reflect the nervousness she felt inside.

“Give me my phone back, creep.”

Her words bit through the eerie silence of the locker room, her frustration at not being home where she should be bubbled over the fear she had felt.

His dark gaze never wavered, but that familiar boyish smirk did spread back onto his face.

Bonnie decided that it was worse when he smiled.

He continued to gaze at her almost sinisterly with half of his mouth still tilted upwards, and she was about to release a torrent of fear-induced word vomit, before she was interrupted.

“Why didn’t you laugh at my joke in homeroom?”

And he said it simply, his voice came out low and casual, coupled with an eyebrow arched slightly in question.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, surprised by the seemingly random question, before promptly scrunching them slightly in confusion.

What joke in homeroom?

After pondering for a bit, it finally dawned on her that he was referring to when he had arrogantly insulted Mr. Gibson during class.

That could hardly be considered a joke in Bonnie’s opinion. And there’s no way that she was the only one who didn’t laugh.

Was she?

Bonnie let out a sigh, and rolled her eyes. Her earlier fear dissipating as she realized that he was just acting like a dumb boy with some weird egotistical complex that needed to be validated.

So he had wanted everyone—including her—to laugh at his joke. Boo hoo.

Well, Bonnie Bennett didn’t just hand out validation to people who didn’t deserve it from her.

And Kai what’s-his-face certainly didn’t deserve it for creepily ambushing her in the girl’s locker room.

Her emerald color eyes narrowed as she spoke again, crossing her arms over her cheerleading uniform-clad chest.

“I didn’t laugh because it wasn’t funny.”

And normally Bonnie would’ve have cringed at how much of a typical mean girl bitch she sounded, but she thought her attitude was justified at this point. Who did this new guy think he is?

Bonnie stood with her chin slightly jutted out, her eyes glinted with smugness and challenge as she watched the smirk abruptly fall from his face.

Bonnie wasn’t sure how it happened, but in the second it took for her to slightly let her guard down to bask in her smugness, Kai had crossed over to her, seemingly at the speed of light.

Bonnie let out a small scream as he gripped her bare shoulders with scorching palms and backed her into the row of lockers behind her, the metal doors digging painfully into her shoulder blades.

The back of her head knocked harshly against the cool metal of the lockers, and her gym bag fell from her shoulders in a heap.

That dark tint in his gaze seemed to burn impossibly brighter as his form towered over hers, his warm breath fanning onto her face.

She couldn’t bring herself to tear her gaze away from his seemingly hypnotizing irises that looked more like black holes up close.

And even though she seemingly couldn’t look away, fear still steadily traveled up her now frozen body in a harsh flourish, making her stomach churn

And suddenly she knew why. She knew why he was staring at her like that.

And her breath was seemingly ripped from her lungs. She couldn’t speak or even open her mouth. She was frozen in terror, pinned down by his gaze.

He was going to kill her.

And her brain filled with sudden images of him, mutilating a frog. And though she hadn’t been there, she saw vividly that same dark stare fixed on the poor animal as he roughly cut through the bone marrow and meaty muscles, dark crimson blood spurting across the black lab table.

And in that moment, looking into that darkened stare, she knew that he would maim and disembody her like he had that frog.

And that he would enjoy it.

Kai slowly raised a hand from his crushing hold on her trembling shoulder, and Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin at the movement. She desperately squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to witness his gaze when he inevitably bashed her skull into the lockers.

She felt a long finger gently brush down the soft supple skin of her cheek. It felt as though he were blazing a white hot trail of fire down her caramel skin.

Bonnie flinched, and an overwhelming sickening feeling washed through her. Her shoulders became impossibly frigid as his finger traveled lower, finally stroking against her soft lower lip, causing her mouth to part slightly.

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a small whimper at the still frighteningly unhinged glint of his gaze that was now trained dazedly on her lips, his own full lips slightly parted in some sort of sick anticipation.

Maybe he was waiting for her to scream, or to cry, or to vomit, or even to fight back before he murdered her.

Once Kai realized that Bonnie’s wide eyes were watching him in frightful apprehension, his stare flickered back up towards her. He leaned in even closer to heart-shaped face, those plump lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her ear.

“Remember to laugh next time.”

And leaving Bonnie no room to retort—not that she would have physically been capable to, as it seemed as though her vocal chords had been blocked off by innate fear—he left the locker room, dropping her phone onto the ground with a soft clang.

After what seemed like centuries, Bonnie finally allowed the breath she had been holding to release from her body. She took several deep breaths in quick succession, suddenly feeling as though she were about to have a panic attack, her heart beat only rising steadily as his blackened irises flashed into her mind again.

She had been so sure that he was going to kill her.

She had seen it in his eyes.

She knew now that the unnamed emotion in his stare had been murdereous and it had been fixated on her.

But he didn’t hold the kind of basic murderous anger that she had seen before. No, this was a sort of calm, borderline manic expression of someone who was used to succumbing to darkness. Someone who welcomed it.

Bonnie’s legs trembled as she bent down to pick up her phone, her clammy fingers scrolled through her contacts to approach her Grams’ contact.

She suddenly froze and a wave of slowly creeping sickness and panic washed through her.

A new additional contact had been added into her phone.

_Kai Parker_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie sluggishly trudges to homeroom the next morning.

There are deep bags under her dulled emerald eyes, and she hadn’t even bothered to brush her hair as the wavy dark strands hold strewn up in a hastily made bun.

She had hardly gotten any sleep last night.

Her mind had been bombarded with images of those cold, black eyes stained with a tranquil malice, piercing through to her.

 _Remember_ _to_ _laugh_ _next_ _time_.

His low voice relayed in her head, she could almost feel the feather light brushing of his lips against her ear as nothing but the sound of her erratic heartbeat filled the air.

His words had been threatening, she knew. He had said them as a warning.

Maybe he wouldn’t kill her if she laughed this time in homeroom.

Bonnie held her breath as she walked into the partially filled classroom, her eyes darting anxiously around the room to see if he was there.

Thankfully, Kai’s seat happened to be empty, and she allowed herself to release a slight breath of relief before dropping down next to Caroline.

She had grappled all morning about whether or not she should tell Caroline and Elena about what had  happened last night. Telling her Grams had been out of the question, unless she wanted to be pulled out of school for good. But she wasn’t even sure how she would go about telling them 

Somehow, she found her story a bit disbelieving even to herself as she had relayed it in her head.

And she was too mentally exhausted to handle Caroline’s inevitable inflation of the occurrence that would probably result in her increased stress or somehow getting her kicked out of school anyways.

“Are you okay Bonnie? You look kinda tired.”

Caroline’s chipper voice was laced with concern as she brought Bonnie out of her thick contemplation.

Bonnie jolted a little, coming back to herself and plastered on a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Mm? I’m fine Care, I’m just—“

But before she could finish her sentence, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it—saw _him_ enter the classroom.

It was as though time itself stood at a stand still and Bonnie seemingly lost all cognitive function.

She could do nothing but clutch her pencil and stare as he lazily made his way across the room. 

His blue eyes sparkled, there was no trace of the haunting dark glint from before, and his dimples formed on either cheek. 

He didn’t look at her.

He merely sauntered over to the seat behind her and popped his ear buds in, seemingly engrossed in whatever funny video was on his phone.

It was as though she were invisible.

As if he hadn’t even remembered what happened last night.

Bonnie hadn’t realized that her body had frozen in apprehension, nor that the skin of her fingers were turning white due to how tight she was holding her mechanical pencil. 

She stared at the space where he had entered from, wondering irrationally if she had just imagined everything that had happened last night. Maybe her exhaustion from the vigorous practice had induced some fearful dream, her subconscious mistakenly latching onto the new kid as the culprit. 

Caroline snapped her fingers in front of Bonnie’s face, causing her to abruptly drop her pencil.

Bonnie scrunched her eyes closed and she let out a brief sigh, finally collecting herself. Maybe if she pretended everything was alright, things would be. 

“Sorry Care, I’m just...tired.”  

And she didn’t like the way her voice slightly cracked at the end of her sentence, but Caroline had decided that her excuse was sufficient enough, which was good enough for her. 

For the rest of the lesson, Bonnie pretended not to notice that familiar prickling sensation creeping up the back of her neck.

* * *

 

She had waited all homeroom.

She had sat on edge, nervously tapping her pencil against her planner, waiting for him to make a joke.

She even planned the kind of laugh she would omit. A brief giggle, where her eyes would squint and her head would shake back and forth in good humor.

She was waiting. But the joke never came.

In fact, he didn’t speak all homeroom.

And that fact alone made another thrill of fear spike through her.

What if he never made another joke ever again?

What if she had lost her chance to laugh, that she was too late. That he would kill her any day now?  

She had gone through all five stages of grief in her head just in the last 15 minutes of homeroom.

She had wondered if this was all a prank. That he was just trying to scare her as some sort of sick joke. Or that it hadn’t even happened at all and she was just going crazy. Or that he had already decided the exact date and time he was going to kill her, he was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Luckily for her, she didn’t have any classes with him after homeroom, and unnerving thoughts of the new kid were slowly but surely dispelled from her mind as more pressing school-related matters came to the forefront.

She had finally allowed her shoulders to relax by 5th period.

* * *

Bonnie couldn’t say that she was all that blindsided when Caroline decided to interrupt their Friday evening study session by claiming she was going to invite “a few friends” over.

Nor was she all that surprised when Caroline all but forced her to change out of her “grandma clothes” and into a couple of Caroline’s form fitting clothing articles. 

Much to Caroline’s delight (and Bonnie’s dismay) she now donned a dark fuschia skin-tight tank top coupled with the high waisted button-down jean skirt that she had been wearing earlier at school. The tank top’s v-neck dipped a little too low for Bonnie’s liking, and Caroline’s close toed boot heels were also a little too high, but Bonnie had to admit that she did look a far cry better than when she had first stumbled into Mystic Halls High this morning. Bonnie’s long dark hair hung freely in loose waves down her back, seemingly thanking her for taking them out of that loose bun.

She had been allowing Caroline to apply a light dusting of makeup on Bonnie when the doorbell rang abdruptly.

Caroline practically sprinted down the stairs and swung the door open, revealing Elena, Matt, and Tyler on the other side.

Tyler held a six pack of beers and Bonnie raised an arched eyebrow from peering at them over the railing.

Of course there would be alcohol. Nobody could just hang out anymore.

Bonnie quietly made her way downstairs, greeting her friends with a soft smile, running a hand through her parted hair.

Elena led them to the living room as Caroline stayed in the kitchen to order a few boxes of pizza.

Bonnie started an amicable conversation with Matt, curling her feet under her legs as he sat besides her on the leather couch. He handed her a cold beer and he laughed when she rolled her eyes at Matt before grabbing the can and taking a sip nonetheless. 

So engrossed in Matt telling her a story of how Tyler had nearly severed this kid’s off head during football, she barely even noticed as more and more people began to trickle into the ample house.

By the time the pizza arrived, Bonnie was feeling a nice comfortable buzz from the one beer she had had, and had laid her head over the arm that was resting on the head of the couch.

She had been chatting with Elena about their rivals for their next cheer meet, when something caught the corner of her eye.

Her heart just about plummeted to her stomach.

The slight pleasant buzz she had felt from earlier had diminished completely as her senses became hyper aware of her surroundings.

It was him.

He was here.

He had somehow found Caroline’s address. And though she knew that it wouldn't have been the hardest thing to find, as nearly half the class were here at this point, his presence shocked her nonetheless.

He hadn’t seen her yet.

She wanted to keep it that way.

She could see him in the distance behind Elena’s head, talking with a group of football players, probably some of Matt’s friends. She could hear an eruption of laughter come from them as Kai had undoubtedly told a smart allicky joke.

Him and his stupid jokes.

Something bitter placed in Bonnie’s mouth as the realization dawned on her that he was already kind of popular. There were girls swooning after him in homeroom, and the tough football players thought he was cool enough not to beat up.

But he still seemed to look sorely out of place to Bonnie.

Maybe it was the whole, 90’s grunge look he had going on that did not fit into popular jock mold whatsoever, or maybe it was the fact that Bonnie knew he was full of shit.

All those dimples and sparkly eyes were an act. Bonnie had seen the truth, she had seen the malice that lied under all of those charismatic flirty smirks.

Elena was seemingly too drunk to notice that Bonnie had stopped responding to her musings, so she was luckily able to relatively easily suck herself back into the conversation, swallowing the unease that had threatened to burst forth.

It was a few hours later until she saw him again. She had long since gotten up from her comfortable position on the couch and had been helping Caroline move the 6 packs of beer from the fridge onto the table in the living room.

She saw him as she was placing the last cold beer down, her eyes had flickered upwards just to survey the living room briefly. She hadn’t meant to watch him, she really hadn’t.

He was sitting on the arm chair next to the couch where she had been, some long-legged Brunnette was practically wrapped around him like some sort of cobra.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose with barely contained revulsion as she saw him press his lips firmly to hers.

Bonnie was about to immediately look away, when all of a sudden, Kai’s eyes flickered directly to hers.

Bonnie’s own eyes widened in apparent shock and she watched as that same dark look swirled over his azure irises once again.

Still holding her gaze—unbeknownst to the brunette that was still wrapped around him—he deliberately curled his wet tongue out from his lips only to delve it deep into the girl’s mouth.

Bonnie felt a shudder of inherent disgust go down her spine and her mouth suddenly felt impossibly dry.

She fiercely ripped her eyes away from his, barely noticing Caroline’s gentle hold on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Bright blue eyes awash with concern stared down at Bonnie.

No. She couldn’t do this not right now. She needed to get some air—to get out of here.

She quickly stuttered that she was going to the bathroom before promptly making a B-line towards the hallway to her right, weaving in between a sea of people as she crossed the living room. The fearful nausea she had felt from his stare slowly dissolving as she walked further down the hall.

She swiftly walked past a few doors, the lighting slowly dimming more and more as her heeled feet softly clamored along the carpeted floor.

Her hand barely closed around the knob to what she knew was the guest bedroom before a large hand with nimble fingers curled around hers.

Bonnie instantly froze, not needing to turn around to know who it was.

His touch was still as scorching as it had been when he had shoved her against the lockers.

Bonnie swallowed roughly, her body still turned away from his, and she cursed herself as she felt tears beginning to brim under her eyelids.

He would kill her here, in this dark hallway, the orange hue from Caroline’s living room barely illuminating the blank walls around her.

But despite the dread coiling and churning in her stomach muscles.

Bonnie decided something.

She willed her eyes to quit watering, and she steeled her expression, the last bit of her conviction roughly and jaggedly tearing through her petrified semblance.

If he was going to kill her, then she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Slowly removing her hand from the knob, she turned around. Fiery emerald eyes meeting calm dark cerulean eyes in challenge.

He was closer to her this time, she could now clearly see the flaws that he did not contain on his clear porcelain face. It made her angry, that her killer could be flawless and ambrosial and she would just be dead.

He still loomed over her, Caroline’s heels barely added a dent to his over 6 foot frame.

They did nothing but stare at each other in tense silence, Kai’s hand rested next to the door knob attached to the door behind her, he was so close she could smell his aftershave.

She watched with growing suspicious apprehension as the corner of his upper lip tugged upwards slightly.

His eyes languidly rolled down the length of her body. 

Her own eyes widened in apparent shock.

Something had shifted in his dark gaze.

It was as though the manic calm had flickered out of focus just for the length of the time it took his irises to rake down and back up her form.

The unhinged sea of darkness had seemingly parted to reveal a basic, primal _hunger_.

But just as soon as it came, it vanished under the depths of darkness once more as his cold eyes settled back onto Bonnie’s shocked expression.

“You know, I was beginning to think you wear these little skirts just for me.”  

And just like that, Bonnie’s previous petrified emotions vanished to be replaced by a fiery outrage.

Before she could even control her own body, she placed her delicate hands firmly onto both sides of his jacket-clad shoulders and shoved.

And it may have been that that was the last thing he had ever expected from her, because his hand fell from the door knob and he actually stumbled backwards at her surprising force.

“I don’t wear these skirts for anyone, _especially_ not you.”  

She practically growled at him.

Her skin was steadily heating up as hot anger flooded through her.

Giving him no time to retort, or even spare him a second glance, she stomped away from him quickly getting lost in the sea of people before he had the chance to follow her.

She didn’t see him for the rest of the night.

She may or may not have been hiding behind Tyler and Matt taller forms that had conveniently remained in the public vicinity of the kitchen for the remaining time.

But even still, that was a win in Bonnie’s book.

She thinks that maybe he was expecting her to be easy and complacent in her terror, despite anything he might say.

But Bonnie Bennett wasn’t like most people.

She was still irrevocably terrified of him, that was for sure, but something about him, something about seeing him again tonight had made her impossibly... _angry_.

And both of those feelings were equally strong when primed. 

And for now, she would lie in her complacency knowing that she had caught him off guard. That she had fought back and she won.

For now, that was enough.

So as she got ready for bed that night, she barely noticed when the flash of her phone screen illuminated the distilled darkness of her room.

Grabbing her phone off her night stand, a wave of nausea churned in her stomach.

It was a new message from Kai Parker.

_You can always run, but we both know you can’t hide_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie clutched her phone as her eyes frantically read over the message once more, her earlier drowsiness long forgotten.

Before she even knew what her body was doing, she furiously typed a response, previous anger towards Kai resurfacing over the wave of nausea.

_What do you want_

Plain and simple, and straight to the point. There would be no more second guessing for what the new kid could possibly want from her.

Her phone buzzed immediately.  

_Isn’t it obvious, Bonnie?_

Fear clutched her once again.

_How do you know my name?_

_I pay attention._

Bonnie swallowed once more as all the possible implications flooded her mind as to what that could possibly mean. 

She couldn’t bear this any longer. She didn’t care if she made him angry, she wanted this to end and she wanted this to end now.

_Stop texting me and stop bothering me, or I WILL call the police._

Bonnie hit send with a particularly pointed pound before throwing her phone back onto her nightstand.

She fell asleep without another thought, conviction clouding her thoughts.

When she woke up the next morning, she had no new messages. 

* * *

This morning, cheer practice was held before school started, as the boys’ football team needed the afternoon for extra practice. 

It wasn’t until she stepped onto the field and bent down to tie her shoe when she noticed him.

There was no one else on the bleachers. He sat on the uppermost bleacher, clad in cargo shorts and converse. He was chewing on an apple as he stared towards the field.

It didn’t take a genius to know that he was staring at Bonnie.

He stared at Bonnie for the entirety of the practice, never once taking his eyes off of her. 

She tried not to stumble into her cheer moves. 

After practice was over, Caroline was the first to address it.

“Is something going on between you and the new kid?”

Bonnie’s head whipped around faster than the speed of light.

“No! Why would you say that?”

Bonnie internally cringed at how defensive she sounded, but she desperately needed Caroline to know that there was no possibility that anything could be going on between her and that creep.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Bonnie’s outburst and shrugged her shoulders in mock surrender.

“Geez, I was just wondering. He was staring at you all practice.”

Elena joined Bonnie in shoving her backpack into the lockers before turning to Bonnie and Caroline.

Before Bonnie could even greet Elena, Caroline’s face brightened in surprise and slight confusion as she looked over Bonnie’s shoulder.

Bonnie’s eyebrows scrunched as she wondered who Caroline was looking at, before she turned around.

Her heart stopped.  

Kai Parker was right behind her, looking down at her with jubilant sparkling eyes, that familiar half smirk plastered onto his face. 

It was as though Bonnie had frozen. Her earlier diffident anger towards him had dissipated, and her nervous system had filled to the brim with a fight or flight response. Only now, she couldn’t move. Her abusive messages towards him last night were running through her head, mocking her for being so careless.

She did nothing but helplessly stare at Kai’s chest, covered in vintage Pearl Jam T-shirt worn with age.

She barely heard as Kai introduced himself to Caroline and Elena, her mind seemed to be a million years away.

“I’m Kai by the way. I don’t think I've properly introduced myself, though I was at your party the other night.”

Though she wasn’t facing Caroline, she knew that she was no doubt batting her eyelashes as Kai reached around her to shake their hands, his bodice inching uncomfortably close to Bonnie’s. No one acknowledged the fact that Kai didn’t shake Bonnie’s hand.

As if just realizing that Bonnie’s eyes had been adamantly glued to Kai’s chest, she allowed herself to slowly meet his gaze. 

She watched in slight horror as that same darkness briefly flashed before his irises as their eyes met, only to be quickly replaced with that mischievous azure spark.

Bonnie’s horror grew as she watched Kai’s mouth open, as if in slow motion to address her. 

“I was actually wondering if you were able to show me around the school a bit. Matt told me that you used to be a new student guide, and I came too late in the year so I was never paired with a guide.”

Bonnie couldn’t find it in herself to open her mouth, but before she could even swallow the lump that was forming in her throat, Caroline jumped in.

“She would love to!”

Bonnie gasped as she finally whipped around to stare at Caroline with wide frantic eyes. 

Elena seemed to be the only one to notice Bonnie’s obvious discomfort as she stepped in.

“Um, I don’t know if that’s a good idea Care. Bonnie’s schedule is pretty full this semester, right Bon?”

Bonnie didn’t turn back around as she heard Kai lazily address her once again. 

“Well, that’s a shame. I guess I’ll have to catch you some other time then.”

Bonnie stared at the tiled floor as she heard his footsteps recede down the hall from behind her.

Bonnie was barely able to let out the breath she had been holding before Caroline smacked her arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“What do you think? Why would you pass up the opportunity to tour a hot guy who’s _clearly_ into you.”

Bonnie sighed. Of course Caroline didn’t get it.

“Maybe I didn’t want to be alone with some random guy who _literally_ had just been creepily staring at me during practice.”

“I’m with Bonnie on this one,” Elena chimed in, “I still remember what he did during biology and something doesn’t seem right about that kid. Like, how did he know Matt?”

Caroline let out a positively frustrated ‘humph’ as she threw her arms in the air.

“Well sor-ry for wanting Bonnie here to _finally_ get with someone after almost a year.”

“Care!”

Okay, Bonnie did admit that Caroline’s comment had dug a little deep for her. It was no secret that Bonnie didn’t usually have much success in the boy department. More often than not, when guys took interest in her, it was typically in order to get closer to either Caroline or Elena. And the guys that did authentically take a liking to her tended to be douchebags who got immediately upset the moment they realized Bonnie didn’t want to have sex with them on the first date.

  
She wasn’t one for casual hookups, she wasn’t particularly adept at separating emotions from sex, so she avoided that ballpark completely in party settings.She had given her virginity to a sweet guy in her math class, and he had promptly moved away without telling her, leaving a heart broken and humiliated Bonnie behind.

But this new kid. Kai. She knew did not want sex from her. He wanted something much worse. What exactly it was, she had yet to find out.

But maybe, she should stop being so scared of letting her guard down, and start taking initiative. Not for sex, god no. But she was tired of being afraid of the new kid, constantly waiting to see what would happen next. She knew that at this point, she couldn’t go to the police about anything, as she didn’t have any real evidence that he was going to harm her.

The worst part was that he had seemed keen on infiltrating her friend group. He somehow new Matt, maybe from hanging around the football team at Caroline’s house--and now he was apparently trying to get in Caroline’s and Elena’s good graces.

So she did the next best thing. She texted him.

_Meet me after school in the parking lot_

His response was immediate.

_Sure thing, Bon._

* * *

Her stomach churned as she waited for him in front of the double doors to the high school.

Her fingers patted her Grams old pocket knife that she had hidden in her back jeans pocket. This time, if he tried anything, she would be ready. To defend herself, not straight up attack him, she reminded herself.

She had expected him to make his appearance immediately after school ended. But as the minutes went by, and more and more people stopped loitering in the parking lot, she began to wonder if he was really coming at all.

But then it dawned on her.

He was waiting.

Until they were alone, until everyone had cleared out of the parking lot.

She had intended for the opposite, purposefully choosing the after school parking lot because she knew it would be crowded. Up until a certain time at least.

Whenever she thought she was one step ahead, he was two steps ahead of her.

She cursed to herself, getting ready to text him again, to tell him she was going home, but she saw a shadow grow on her cellphone.

Taking a deep breath to calm her suddenly buzzing nerves, she turned around to see Kai Parker in all his smirking glory. 

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

“I said to meet me after school. You’re late.”

His smirk only grew wider, his eyes thankfully hadn’t turned that dark murky color yet.

“You never specified what time. Have you changed your mind about giving me a tour Bon?”

“Don’t call me that, we’re not friends” she immediately snapped, her previous nervousness was beginning to simmer into annoyance.

Kai pouted slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders.  

Bonnie couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t deal with his fake nice guy act.

She knew he was just itching to grab her and hurt her.

But she wanted to know _why_.

Why her, of all people? Why had he noticed that she hadn’t laughed in homeroom?

“Do it already. I know why you’re here. So get it over with.” _Kill me_. She wanted to say. She thinks they both know what she was going to say.

But she had a different agenda; she wanted to push him. Because this time, she would be ready.

Bonnie’s breath caught again as the smirk slipped straight off his face at her words, his eyes immediately glinting with that dark calm.

He took a step towards her, his hands still in his pockets. She let him get close to her, so that their chests were a hair’s breadth away, and he peered down at her with those dark eyes. She was waiting. Waiting for him to make a move so she could fight back.

Her back knocked against the double doors to the school, the cool metal pressed against her shoulder blades.

He rose his hand again, and this time Bonnie didn’t flinch as he gently caressed her cheek, the unsettling manic glint in his eyes getting stronger.

She barely registered the feathery touch as he leaned down to carefully brush his lips against hers.

Her eyes remained open the entire time, she saw curiously in her state of unrest as the darkness in his eyes parted once again as that same primal hunger resurfaced.

And it was as though a lightbulb had gone off in her head.

He wanted her.

But he wanted her just as much as he wanted to kill her.

He leaned down once again to slowly brush his impossibly warm lips against hers once again, this time, Bonnie started with a gasp as his hands furiously gripped her hips and yanked her body to press against his, strongly contrasting the soft touch of his lips.

Bonnie’s hands had risen to clutch onto the sides of his shirt, to pull him closer or to push him away, she wasn’t sure.

He released a hand from its bruising grip on her waist to slither down to stick his hand in her back pocket. Their lips separated as she felt his hand curl around her Grams pocket knife, a new bout of horror shivered through her spine as he slowly and deliberately pulled the knife from her pocket.

She seemed as though she was in a trance as they both stared at the knife that was clutched in his large palm held between their bodies.

He had known.

Panic flooded through Bonnie as she watched his eyes smother the previous hunger that was there and a swirling sea of manic glee replaced it, his blown irises turning to black holes as he stared down at the knife.  

Bonnie did the only thing she could think of then.

She needed to distract him.

It was as though an internal time bomb was ticking in her head, and she would only have a few seconds before the realization dawned on him to use the knife against her.

Without thinking any further, she roughly gripped the edges of his shirt and yanked his body back to hers, crushing her mouth against his, a far cry from the earlier gentle brushes of their lips that had occurred a few moments earlier.

Bonnie shocked herself as she forcefully pushed his plump lips apart with her own warm tongue, delving it into his mouth. 

Bonnie let her shoulders relax as saw out of her periphery his tight grip on the knife begin to loosen.

But something seemed to snap in Kai as he rushed towards her once again, pressing her further into the doors, a desperate sort of low moan released from his lips straight from his core. 

His almost despondent moan caused a spike of warmth to rush through Bonnie, causing her legs to tremble. She didn’t possibly know how he elicited this response deep within her.

Their tongues furiously battled with each other, Bonnie’s skin became impossibly hot as they practically ate at each other from the inside out.  

She had almost forgotten that she had done this as a distraction.

Kai’s warm hands were everywhere, tugging and pulling and _kneading_ against her hip bones and her ass cheeks.

And then she heard voices from the field behind her get closer, and it was as though an alarm finally sounded in her brain.

With all of the strength she could muster, she firmly pushed Kai away from her. He stumbled away in obvious surprise, reminiscent of the other time she had previously done so again.

But something told her from the look in his eye that she wouldn’t be able to push him away so easily again.   

Football players soon flooded the parking lot, and Bonnie took that as her chance to put as much distance between her and Kai as possible.

She practically barreled into Tyler in her frenzy to leave Kai, and was thankful when his familiar hands steadied her form.

Tyler looked at her with confused concern, and it took her a moment to realize she was trembling.

Matt came up behind them, easily distracting Tyler from Bonnie’s frightened semblance. 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Bonnie’s presence, clearly not expecting her to be here.

“Do you need a ride Bon?”

“Yes!” And she internally cringed at how frantic and cracked her voice sounded, and she didn’t even care that she still had her car in campus.

She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

She tried to ignore the way Matt and Tyler had exchanged a look before Matt shrugged his under armour clad shoulders and lead them to his car.

She was thankful that they had decided not to ask Bonnie about why she was still in the parking lot after school when cheer practice had been in the morning, nor address her clearly shaken demeanor. 

Bonnie briefly touched her hand to her swollen lips, shivering as she realized his scorching touch still lingered not only on her lips, but his dark desire had decidedly settled in the depths of her core.

She had never felt like this after being with someone. It was as though he had branded himself onto her in the worse way.

It wasn’t until she was safely on the porch of her Grams home until she realized that her pocket knife was missing.

An ominous dread washed through her once again.

He was still two steps ahead of her.

He had _known_ that the knife was in her pocket.

Maybe that was why he had kissed her.

This was her fault. She had allowed herself to be lulled into the pretence that she had the upper hand.

But she just gave the murderer his kill weapon.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

He wasn’t in homeroom the next morning.

Bonnie knew this because she didn’t feel that familiar prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

The one that told her he was watching her.

She had been on edge ever since she realized that he was in possession of her Grams’ pocket knife.

She needed to get it back. By any means necessary.

A part of her realized that he could easily just find another weapon to do his dirty work, but Bonnie’s more irrational side couldn’t bear to let him be in possession of something she had meant to use to inflict harm on him.

But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to text him.

Something didn’t sit well with Bonnie about her last meeting with him. She had originally been scared to be alone with him because she knew he was going to kill her. But now she was scared for a different reason.

She hadn’t liked how her body had positively lit up the minute his warm hands ascended upon her.

Nor had she liked the lingering feeling of his warm tongue lapping deep in the crevices of her mouth.

She had never kissed anyone so... _savagely._

Like if she had stopped for just a second, she would no longer be able to breathe.

And that was a _terrifying_ feeling.

And even if he somehow knew that she was planning on attacking him, she had successfully distracted him.

Bonnie thinks that that carnal hunger he holds for her is the only thing that can replace his overwhelming urge to terrorize her.

And maybe, she could still use that to her advantage. Maybe she could lure him away from his desire to kill her to replace it with--no she sounds crazy.

Why is she even thinking about this? Genuinely contemplating if she can entice her potential killer with her body.

Maybe she really has lost her mind.

She couldn’t afford to think like this. To think like Caroline or Elena.

She didn’t even _like_ the kid for God’s sake.

She had never been drawn to psychos and that was for a reason.

All she needed to do now was somehow get her knife back from him, and keep her distance.

She was treading on dangerous territory.

And if worse came to worse, she would have to tell Matt or Tyler, or even the whole football team if that meant her ensured protection.

So Bonnie went through the motions yet again. She attended her classes. Rose her hand and answered questions when she supposed to.

She had even asked Elena if she had seen Kai in her biology class to which the doe-eyed Brunette had responded ‘no’.

It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her back.

He wasn’t here. Which meant she had more time.

* * *

 

It was after the lunch period ended in which she had made her way back to her locker.

She opened her locker door to grab her bookbag when she almost let out a scream.

It was her cheerleading uniform haphazardly lying in a heap at the bottom of her locker.

Only it wasn’t her cheerleading uniform. What was once her red and black top and skirt had been mutilated and practically shredded apart.

She could see clearly that the slit of the skirt had been ripped apart, and the once elastic material of the top now contained various gashes down the sides.

Bonnie reached out instinctively to grab her uniform when she instantly recoiled at the touch.

It was then that she noticed an almost white sticky substance that was seemingly smeared across her uniform.

As she got closer to her uniform, she could now smell a slightly salty scent wafting towards her.

An upsurge of nausea coiled tightly in her stomach as she realized what the sticky substance was.

It was semen.

It was _his_ semen.

She just _knew_ it was him. 

Kai had, he had--Bonnie couldn’t even finish her thought as another wave of nausea curled in her gut.

So inherently disgusted and outraged by her findings, she almost hadn’t noticed the pocket knife that was poking out from underneath the mutilated bundle of fabric that had been her uniform.

Her Gram’s pocket knife.

He had used it to do this to her uniform.

She couldn’t even bring herself to be relieved that she had it back. A million questions swirled in her head under a thinly veiled sea of disgust.

How had he gotten her uniform? It was meant to be in her cheerleading locker room that had its own lock. How had he known her locker combination for that matter? How had he had the time to--

“Hey Bon.”

Bonnie slammed her locker shut as the sound of Elena’s voice suddenly penetrated her pensive state.

Bonnie instantly wiped her mind of the disturbing images of Kai carefully making knife cuts into her uniform as she forced an unnaturally bright smile onto her face.

As she continued trying her best to keep an amicable conversation with her best friend, her emerald eyes had begun to simmer with something dangerous.

Because underneath the original assembly of inherent disgust and fear, was a blazing hot anger and outrage.

Bonnie Bennett would be played no longer.

* * *

After cheer practice was over, she wasted no time.

Getting over the original anger and veiled embarrassment at having to use the oversized nosebleed uniform, she had decided that her and the new kid were going to have a little talk.

Her Grams had decided to make a quick run to the drug store to pick up some medication, or wicca related items, which either way left Bonnie to her own devices.

She had just changed into a tank top and pajama shorts in the safety of her own bedroom before she immediately dialed Kai’s number.

He picked up on the fourth ring, right as she plopped down onto her bed.

She heard him take an intake of breath, no doubt ready to relay a smart allicky quip, but she beat him to the punch.

_“You’re a sick piece of shit, you know that?”_

She heard him chuckle darkly on the other end, genuine amusement no doubt gleaming in his eyes.

_“What did it for you? Was it the uniform or the cum?”_

Bonnie swallowed as another sea of disgust steadily inched itself up her windpipe.

She could practically hear his mouth curl around a shit-eating grin through the other end.

_“Whatever you’re trying to do, you need to stop now before I call the police.”_

There was a slight pause on his end and a surge of satisfaction went through Bonnie at finally rendering him a bit speechless.

_“We both know you won’t do that Bon. In fact, I know that you haven’t even told anyone about me.”_

Bonnie’s breath caught in her throat. H--how did he---

_“And if we’re being really honest here. This is kind of all your fault. Tell me Bon, what were you doing with a knife in your pocket?”_

_“Making sure that creeps like you didn’t try anything.”_

Another gritty chuckle came from the other end of the static.

 _“And tell me how well that turned out. The thing is, you wanted to attack me, and I just showed you that I’m not someone to be fucked with. You can’t_ really _be mad.”_

Bonnie let out a noise of outrage at his clearly twisted logic. How did he not see that he was the one who had started all of this?

_“Oh I’ll show you exactly how mad I am when I tell everyone how much of a twisted pig you are.”_

_“You’re alone Bonnie. And you have no proof. A few texts aren’t enough to prove anything. The uniform's already gone from your locker.”_

Bonnie’s heart rate sped up again at his lazy cadence. How did he remove her mangled uniform so quickly?

How did he know she was alone?

A brief shiver went down her spine, and she looked to her right to realize that her window was still open. She quickly hopped off of her bed to shut the cold air out.

_“You know, it’s kinda funny you say I’m such a pig. You definitely didn’t think so when my tongue was halfway down your throat.”_

Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath. Kai’s voice on the other line had suddenly gone a few octaves lower. There were no traces of his earlier light-hearted tone.

_“I---I d--idn’t”_

For some reason, she was too shaken to get the words out. She had wanted to say that she had just kissed him as a distraction, but it was as if an invisible force was preventing her from pushing the words from her lips.

_“What was that Bon? Don’t tell me. Did you want my tongue somewhere else? Did you want it inside your cunt instead?_

A hot flash of warmth spread through Bonnie’s body like wildfire, that invisible force tightened its grip on her throat.

_“N--no I--”_

_“You’re in those skimpy little pajamas aren’t you? It would be so easy for me, Bon. You could just sit on my face like a good girl and let me fuck you with my tongue.”_

His voice sounded tortured now. His deep tone inching towards barely concealed aggression smothered in a dangerous lust.

_“When you saw my cum on your uniform did you get wet then?”_

Bonnie did nothing but let out a sort of broken whimper at his demanding tone. Her thighs clamped together tightly, trying in vain to prevent another hot flash of desire cut through the shame she felt building low in her core.

_“Tell me you’re wet right now.”_

Tears of shame sprang to her eyes. She was.

It was as if she couldn’t help it. Her body had betrayed her in the worst way.

And she was disgusted.

She was disgusted with him and disgusted with herself. She was disgusted by the way his desperate voice spoke through her, hitting her in just the right spot.

It was like he _knew_. 

_“Answer me, Bonnie.”_

His voice came out in a snarling growl from the other end.

She felt like she was going to explode.

She absolutely hated this feeling.

One half of her body was desperately clinging onto his seductive allure, burning desire trickling through her bones and straight to her womanhood.

The other half burned white hot with unfiltered shame and disgust and outrage. Outrage that he could do this to her.

Outrage at the fact that she knew that given the chance, he would hurt her. That he had hurt her.

Outrage at the fact that he forcefully dug himself under her skin.

_“No!”_

And with that, she hung up the phone, practically flinging her cellphone as far away from her as possible. Dropping it as if it were on fire.

Her hands trembled as she pulled the blanket over her form, her legs pressing together to alleviate the aching warmth that had flooded straight to her center.

She felt that lingering burn settled deep in her core again. It was that same settled feeling she had felt after so ferociously kissing him the other night.

She ignored the dampness of her cotton underwear lightly pressing against her clit, reminding her in the worse way of what her body craved from him.

From the psycho who had stolen her knife and ruined her uniform.

She let out one last shaky breath before letting sleep take her once again.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Sorry I haven't updated in a while ya'll, I've got exams and such, but I promise I will be continuing this story to completion...hopefully

The next time she saw him, he was in the cafeteria.

He was sitting with some members of the football team, still looking sorely out of place, as he was the only one not wearing athletic clothing. He had instead opted for a classic Nirvana shirt under a jean jacket and dark jeans tucked into all black combat boots.

She had been walking with her lunch tray over to Caroline’s table when she made eye contact with him.

She watched, almost in horror as he deliberately bit his lower lip and gave her a blazing stare that not only made her feel as though her clothes were peeling off her body, but that her skin was as well.

He sat leaned back in his chair, his body splayed in a casual and cocky manner, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement at Bonnie’s suddenly rigid stature from across the cafeteria.

Her face flushed in mortification as she quickly looked back at her tray.

The back of her neck had heated up with goosebumps as she remembered his lewd words over the phone from the night before.

His stupid, seductive lip biting shouldn’t have thrown her out of sorts, but it did, and now she couldn’t think.

Only his low, desperate growl from the night before reverberated in her head as she scurried over to Caroline’s table.

She wanted nothing more than to claw at her brain and somehow rid herself of the primally seductive echo that was now intruding upon her every thought.

She plopped down besides Tyler, attempting to further steady her heart rate, and opted instead to bite roughly into her apple.

She felt restless, the new kid’s teasing stare was etched in her mind, his demanding tone from the night before fogging up her rational thoughts.

She hated him. She hated that he made her feel this way. She hated that she was still afraid of him, and how he made her heart race so hard, her chest ached.

She wanted him gone. No, _needed_ him gone.

Things were so much more simpler when Kai Parker wasn’t there to terrorize and upturn her happily mundane life.

She had to do _something_.

She was suddenly struck by the fear that as this _thing_ between them progressed, she would actually begin to want him.

She couldn’t let that happen. She had to remind herself that he still wanted to hurt her. And that maybe he was playing her—getting her to want him, let her guard down and then strike when she was least expecting it.

And Bonnie Bennett was not some ditzy girl who let herself get swept away in the thoroughs of lust, or _whatever the hell was happening_.

And after all of this, she was _pissed_ at what he had done to her cheerleading uniform. How he had defiled it, broken into her belongings, used her own weapon against her as a twisted form of “payback”.

She had to practically beg her coach to order her a new uniform on such short notice, making up some excuse about how it had shrunk drastically in the wash.

So for now, it would be time to revert back to plan B: keep her distance.

She would make sure to be with at least one person at all times, not willing to get caught off guard in the slightest.

In the occurrences that her Grams wasn’t home, she would double check the locks on her doors and make sure her bedroom window was closed at all times.

Kai wouldn’t be bothering her anymore.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until she was at The Mystic Falls Grill with her friends after school when, to the utter dismay of Bonnie, that Kai was brought up again.

By _Elena_ no less.

They had been talking about the insane amount of school work they would have to be finishing up soon, and Elena had casually mentioned a biology class project that she had due.

“You know, I’m actually paired with Kai for my project.”

Bonnie nearly spat out her drink at the mention of his name. Clearly ignoring Bonnie’s obvious shock, Elena continued.

“You know, I take back what I said earlier about him. He’s really not that bad...he’s kinda funny, actually.”

Caroline let out a smug noise of triumph at Elena’s admittance, and Bonnie could do nothing but feel the slow slinking of dread slide down into the pits of her stomach.

She couldn’t even bring herself to respond to Elena, she just sat there in prematurely numb defeat with her hand tightly clutching her drink, a morbid sense of unease filled her at her two best friends sudden appraisal of the guy who had mutilated her uniform just last night. She hated the fact that he had moved from “the new kid” to “Kai” in Elena’s casual vernacular seemingly overnight.

Because this just meant that he was that much closer to successfully sinking his talons into all of her friends.

She had pretended not to hear Tyler talking earlier today to Matt about going to smoke behind the school with Kai and Elena’s younger brother Jeremy after lunch was over. They were already buddy-buddy enough to smoke weed together, how wonderful.

Bonnie knew that if she didn’t act fast, it would be too late.

She needed to voice her distrust for him, make her friends come back to her side before there were even sides to choose.

“Actually—“ Bonnie cleared her throat, her voice coming out a bit shriller and louder than she had intended, judging by Elena and Caroline’s abrupt stares.

“I don’t really like Kai all that much.”

She wanted to smack herself.

That was the weakest form of putting her foot down she had ever exhibited in her life.

Something was wrong with her, there had to be.

She had wanted to say that she hated Kai, that he was creepy piece of shit--psycho-perverted _something_ , and that he should never be mentioned ever again.

She could not for the life of her know why she sounded like such a timid school girl voicing her opinion on the “hot” new kid, but she couldn’t stop from slightly receding into herself at Caroline’s and Elena’s incredulous looks.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes at Bonnie yet again in apparent exasperation, and a smirk suddenly played on Elena’s delicate features.

“That’s funny you say that, because he was actually asking me about you in biology today.”

Both Caroline and Bonnie let out a simultaneous ‘What?’ at Elena’s reveal.

Elena nodded her head, her smirk growing wider as her eyebrow arched the way they usually did when she was about to gossip about something juicy.

“Yeah, he said he thought you were cute, and that that was why he asked you to be his new student guide the other day. I think he wants to ask you to formal.”

Now, how Elena had possibly gotten to _that_ conclusion had definitely baffled Bonnie, but she couldn’t help the way her shoulders slumped at her best friend’s words.

Something bitter had landed itself in Bonnie’s mouth as she further took in what Elena had relayed.

Because if only it were as simple as the cute new guy having a crush on Bonnie.

She knew better.

Kai’s intentions with her weren’t anything near the sweet and mundane puppy-love crush that Elena and Caroline were probably concocting in their innocently naive heads.

No, this was much worse.

What rubbed her the wrong way was the fact that he had the audacity to go to her best friend and talk about her like he had some adorable infatuation, when they both knew that the only things he felt for her that was even close to infatuation were dark, ugly and erotic.

Bonnie scrunched her nose angrily at Elena’s claim. Annoyed yet again at how he had so easily and successfully played her friends into thinking that he was nothing more than a harmless cute boy.

“Well, tell him I’m not interested.”

Bonnie said this bluntly, her backbone finally seeming to grow back as her anger boiled at a low simmer.

Caroline’s eyebrow arched almost all the way to her hairline at Bonnie’s tone.

“Well, you can tell him yourself, he’s right behind you.”

Bonnie immediately whipped around to find Kai entering through the open doors of The Grill, Matt and Tyler in tow.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably as they made their way across the room. But more horrifically, she felt that familiar aching pulse start low in her core at the sight of him.

It was as though she was finally realizing his attractiveness for the first time.

Bonnie had always thought that he was cute in a purely objective way, but now it was like she was seeing him in a whole new light.

It was in the way he carried his long, slender body, almost leisurely as he stepped with worn combat boots. His broad, bulking shoulders looked even more imposing and strong through the slight fray of his Jean jacket. His long strides deliberate and swaggering.

She was suddenly hit by how _big_ he was. He was a good few inches taller than Matt and Tyler, who she had once considered “hulking neanderthals”. And though his slender swimmer’s build wasn’t quite as meaty and buff as the latter two, he looked sinewy in a way that really shouldn’t have been allowed.

She marveled once again at how smooth and seemingly flawless his face was. His lips plump and curved upwards slightly in a dimpled and cocky smirk, his jawline sharp. His almost innocent pretty-boy face stood at a juxtaposition to the dark blazing blue that colored his iresis.

He practically _oozed_ sex appeal.

He was the kind of guy who knew how good he looked and--from the dark sparkle in his eye--used that to his advantage.

And Bonnie felt impossibly hot.

And she didn’t know why, why this of all times, she had decided to suddenly drool over this psycho in the Mystic Falls Grill of all places.

But it was as though her body couldn’t help it anymore.  
Once she had glanced once, her greedy eyes almost couldn’t stop roaming over his figure as they made their way over.

And maybe it was the fumes of the restaurant that was getting to her and altering her brain circuitry, or she had finally gone crazy, but she knew without a doubt, that she couldn’t deny his attractiveness.

And when his dark eyes flickered to hers for the second time that day, Bonnie couldn’t help the way her face flushed.

Almost as though reading her thoughts, she saw the smirk on his lips twitch upwards slightly.

Matt sat down next to Caroline at their quaint round table as Kai and Tyler pulled up chairs on either side.

Luckily for her, Kai was as far away from Bonnie as possible, but unlucky for her, he was in her direct line of sight.

Bonnie steadied her gaze on the drink that was still clutched in her hand, and felt that familiar prickling sensation splay across her skin again.

The prick was staring at her again.

Of course he was.

“So...what were you guys talking about.”

It was Matt who broke the silence first, leaning over to steal one of Caroline’s fries as she attempted to bat his hand away.

A suddenly devious look overtook Caroline and Bonnie’s stomach dropped even before Caroline had the chance to open her mouth.

“Oh you know...just about how Bonnie doesn’t have a date to formal yet.”

“Care--” Bonnie let out a low growl as she cut her eyes in her blonde friend’s direction.

“And you do? Formal is literally weeks away.”

It was Tyler who inadvertently saved Bonnie, as he too leaned over to snag a fry.

Bonnie tried not to notice the way Tyler’s question towards Caroline was slightly accusatory. Bonnie knew that Tyler and Caroline had an unspoken tension between them ever since he had tried to drunkenly kiss her at a party and she had all but shoved him off of her, her previous feelings for Matt still present.

“Well, of course I don’t, but it’s not me who needs to be worried about. Bonnie here is the one who I have to drag kicking and screaming just to go dress shopping.”

Bonnie merely rolled her eyes as Elena let out a short snort. And just like that, Bonnie almost forgot that Kai was even there, as he was being uncharacteristaclly silent, and his attention had turned to Caroline.

Key word being almost.

Bonnie eyes snapped upwards to watch Kai suspiciously at his silence. He looked as though he were scrutinizing Caroline, trying to decipher her words. He still had a ghosting of a smirk on his face, his mouth slightly hung open as his eyes finally flickered from Caroline to Bonnie.

“You know, if you needed a date Bon, all you had to do was ask.”

His voice came out soft and teasing, slightly cutting through the proclamation that had erupted from Elena about needing to go shopping for formals.

There he went again with that nickname, _Bon_ , as if they were best friends.

As if he hadn't terrorized her over the phone and told her not to fuck with him after stealing her knife from her pocket. As if he hadn't stared down at her shredded uniform and wrapped his hand around his cock and gotten off to the fact that she would be terrified and disgusted when she found the remains. 

Bonnie’s mossy eyes narrowed to slits.

Caroline’s face practically lit up at Kai’s eye-rollingly suave comment.

Matt gave Kai a good natured shove on his shoulder as Kai just continued to look at her expectantly, while Elena smirked at Bonnie, her arms crossing in front of her.

“Actually, I think I’ll pass.”

Bonnie’s head was cocked to the side, her ember eyes held a sort of fierceness about them as they settled intently on Kai, her voice taking on a sickeningly sweet, yet flat and blunt tone.

Her words must have come out surprisingly harsh because Tyler let out a barking laugh of utter surprise as Caroline’s wide eyes stared at her in obvious shock.

Matt hastily tried to light heartedly steer the conversation to a less controversial topic, and everyone seemed eager to follow suit, all except Bonnie.

Because Bonnie noticed it.

She noticed how Kai’s eyes had imperceptibly darkened at her insult while his smug smirk broke off into a surprised chuckle.  
To anyone else, it looked like he had simply good-naturedly brushed off the mild rejection that had been thrown at him. Like the comment he had said to her earlier hadn’t meant to be taken seriously at all.

But she knew better.

And she felt that same morbid unease suddenly fill her at full force as he peeled his eyes away from her and rejoined the conversation with her friends.

And while she spent the rest of the time at the Grill pretending not to notice Kai’s existence, she saw the way his jaw would clenched extra tight when her friends weren’t looking.

The ridges of his jaw line jutting outwards in tangent with darkening eyes that would stare off into the distance, pondering, plotting, _scheming_ , before being pulled back into the amicable conversation with ease.

It was so easy how he did it.

She had been watching him like a hawk out of her periphery.

She was much worse at this than he was. Pretending to not be affected.

For the remaining 20 minutes that they had spent at the Grill, her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes as she laughed at her friends’ jokes, and sometimes she needed to be yanked back into reality by Elena or Caroline after she realized that she forgot to respond to them.

But Kai was punctual with everything. He laughed at all the right moments, didn’t seem to need to consciously remember to like Bonnie did, and made quite a few wise cracks himself that had Caroline and Elena either clutching their stomachs or rolling their eyes good naturedly.

But Bonnie saw as he would sometimes pause and then loose himself in an eerily controlled dark rage only to pull himself back upwards to the joking and jovial Kai that everyone knew, before anyone had even realized he had gone anywhere in the first place.

But Bonnie realized.

And it was her fault.

Because she knew that, in those small moments when he thought no one else was looking, when his gaze would stutter and his jaw would clench and unclench, and his eyes would darken and unfocus like that, that he was thinking about her. 

And she knew as she watched him from the corner of her eye, that without a doubt, keeping her distance would become  _much_ harder. 

What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

She hasn’t spoken to him in a week. 

She knew this because she had been counting every Kai Parker free day.

It was too suspicious. 

She had expected a bombardment of harassment in the days following the Grille incident. She had seen the unhinge in his eyes at her rejection. He wasn’t going to let her off this easy. 

But he had unexpectedly kept his distance. 

And Bonnie should’ve been relieved, she really should’ve been. 

But his space did nothing but put her on edge. His lacking presence had placed her just on the brink between apprehension and paranoia, and it was only a matter of time before she teetered off. 

So she did the next best thing. She had ignored the inkling feeling prickling underneath her skin at his absence by keeping herself busy. 

“Busy” took form mostly in helping Elena with homework and indulging in Caroline to go dress shopping, whilst simultaneously pretending to be excited about formal, without actually purchasing anything. 

But it wasn’t enough. She felt as though she were constantly looking over her shoulder. Waiting for him to do  _ something _ . 

She knew he still hung out with Matt and Tyler, and now with Jeremy Gilbert of all people, but he still had maintained an ample radius away from her. 

And maybe she should’ve been grateful that he wasn’t bothering her anymore.

But she couldn’t. 

Not when she  _ knew _ he would be back. 

* * *

It wasn’t until Ben McKittrick asked her to formal when she knew something was really wrong.

At the time, she had been so surprised that a hot senior football player like Ben McKittrick had even acknowledged her existence, that she had immediately blurted out a yes.

Her mossy eyes had gone wide as he stared down at her with his perfect smile, his broad shoulders casually leaning against the lockers.

Formal was next week, and up until that point, Bonnie had more or less resigned herself to going as a group with Elena and Matt.

But now she didn’t have to be an awkward third wheel and, maybe after all of this, Elena and Matt would  _ finally _ reconcile with what had happened to their relationship in the past summer.

It wasn’t until after Ben had left her smiling softly to herself that she had heard the abrupt slam of a locker sound from behind her.  

She had immediately whipped around to see none other than Kai Parker, a few rows down with his headphones in, holding a bag of Pork Rinds and promptly walking in the opposite direction. His dark skull phone case glinted, contrasting against the pale skin of his fingers.

He hadn’t looked at her. Hadn’t even acknowledged anyone else’s presence with his headphones in, engrossed in opening the fried snack bag as his form rapidly diminished down the hallway. 

That was the first time she had seen him all week.    


His facial expression didn’t give anything away. His eyes were devoid of that murky fog that promised deviance. 

But a dark coil had twisted deep in Bonnie’s gut nonetheless. 

She had forgotten what his mere presence did to her. 

It was as if some invisible force was tugging her in the opposite direction, despite Kai’s already receding form. 

She was suddenly reminded of the first day of school of that year. She had told Elena then that she thought she was psychic. She had told her that she sometimes felt as though she could see flashes of the future, muddled thoughts and images of future happenings in her dreams. 

But this feeling, this caliginous twisting in her gut wasn’t the result of her dubious psychic prowess, she knew. 

That dark swirling deep in her stomach was telling her something, warning her. 

It was telling her to run. 

* * *

It was the next day when she got a text from Ben.

He had  _ actually _ asked her out on a date. He had said something incredibly sweet about how he had always wanted to ask her, and now that they were going to formal together, he really wanted to get to know her better.

This could’ve been the first normal guy to actually be interested in her—not Elena or Caroline,  _ her _ .

Not since Kai anyways. But he wasn’t anywhere close to normal, and his weird fixation on her didn’t count.

And so she ignored the way her heart had started to beat kind of painfully in her chest at the thought of Kai, and texted Ben that she could meet him at the Grille later that day.

When she arrived, she had decided to stay in the bar area, despite not being old enough to actually order an alcoholic drink. But her position gave her a perfect view of the front entrance.

Bonnie promptly smoothed down dark wavy straggling strands of hair and applied a fresh coating of lip gloss while attempting to casually lean against the bar counter as she waited.

This was her first date in almost a year.

She needed to look good. But not  _ too _ good—she wasn’t a try hard after all.

Bonnie decided to busy herself and calm her buzzing nerves by checking her phone. Simply standing there at the bar trying to look cute had been going on for an uncomfortable period of time.

He was ten minutes late. Bonnie sighed as an impending sense of dread slowly descended upon her.

He couldn’t be standing her up could he?

As the minutes went by with no signs of Ben, she began to think that maybe that was the case after all.

She couldn’t help the large swell of utter disappointment that welled in her.

Of course she had been stood up by the one guy she was actually looking forwards to hanging out with.

Feeling the tell tale signs of dejection creep through her, Bonnie let out a low sigh and decided to sit down on the bar stool. She might as well order a (non-alcoholic) drink while she was here.

She was so caught up in her own doleful and self-pitying thoughts that she almost hadn’t noticed when a broad figure sat down next to her.

It was Jeremy Gilbert.

Her vision was immediately assaulted with soft brown doe eyes and thick furrowed eyebrows.

“You okay, Bon?”

And she was going to brush off his question with a casual ‘yeah, I’m fine’, but maybe it was the way his voice held such a delicate concern for her, and how the realization had dawned on her of her sudden position sitting alone at a bar after being stood up by the one guy she  _ actually _ liked, but to her absolute horror, her emerald eyes suddenly welled up with tears.

Before she could even choke out any sort of response, warm arms enveloped her small frame.

She sighed into Jeremy’s chest. She’s known Jeremy for as long as she can remember, and up until this point, he had always just been Elena’s kid brother, but he was familiar.

And he was safe.

It came at no surprise that her tears were able to dissipate so quickly in his comforting embrace.

Bonnie pulled away with one last sigh, using her sleeves to dab a bit at the corners of her no doubtedly now smudged mascara.

“I was...supposed to be on a date with Ben McKittrick. And he...stood me up.”

Bonnie supposed that she should provide an explanation as to why she had suddenly bursted into tears.

For some particular reason that Bonnie couldn’t place, she noticed a faint flush crawl up Jeremy’s neck, his gaze adamantly on the counter before him, before he suddenly gave a meaningful look in her direction.

“Well then, he’s a jackass. If he can’t see how lucky he is to have you, then he’s not worth your time.”

It was then that Bonnie suddenly realized how close their faces were. Her brows cinched in confusion at Jeremy’s suddenly determined tone. Where was all of this coming from?

She hadn’t had a meaningful conversation with the kid since the beginning of the year when she had told him to lay off the drugs as per Elena’s request.

But now he was looking at her with this thoughtful look in his eye, and oh god—he was leaning towards her.

Bonnie didn’t know what happened. One minute, they were a safe distance away from each other while Bonnie was using her sweater paws to brush away her tears of humiliation, and the next minute his warm lips were pressed against hers.

She sat frozen for a bit. Her eyes wide in shock as she quite literally watched Jeremy softly brush his mouth against her. And then as soon as the moment happened, it ended.

Jeremy pulled backwards, looking just as startled as Bonnie felt, his large hands coming to press his fingers against his lips in slight disbelief. Bonnie blinked several times before cutting off whatever confession she knew Jeremy was about to relay on her.

“I um—I have to go.”

Jeremy did nothing but slightly wave at her, looking deeply confused as to what had just transpired between them.

Bonnie was...disgusted to say the least.

Jeremy had always been an annoying little brother figure to her.

And now she was even more disgusted as the realization dawned on her that the kiss hadn’t been all that awful.

It had actually been kind of...nice.

Not that she would ever let anyone— _ especially  _ not Elena—know that.

She had just settled in the front seat of her car when her phone lit up with a new notification. It was a text from Ben.

_ Sorry I couldn’t come to our date. Something came up. _

And Bonnie wanted to simply scoff and ignore his far too cavalier message, but already a small sliver of hope was fluttering in her stomach.

She hurriedly texted him back saying they could take a raincheck and that he could make it up to her at formal.  

* * *

Bonnie plopped down on her bed. Thoroughly exhausted from the myriad of all the mental and emotional turmoil she had just gone through.

She had tugged on her sleep shorts and a long T-shirt, and was about to pass out when a knock on the door startled her out of her weary state.

She passed by her Gram’s bedroom slowly, that lady slept like a log and no doubt had not even heard the knock.

Some minuscule, irrational part of her thought that it was Elena who was knocking on her door, coming to reprimand her about preying on her baby brother.

She quickly plugged her phone into her charger on the kitchen counter top and turned into the hallway.

As she neared the door frame, she could just barely make out a dark figure on the other side on her porch. She was skeptical about answering the door for an unidentified person late at night, so she instead opted for cracking the door open slightly. She eyed the baseball bat that sat in the corner next to the door frame against their umbrella stand.

Palming the door handle, Bonnie took in a slight breath and creaked the door open, careful not to wake her grandmother.

Nothing could have prepared her for the person standing in front of her.

“Kai?”

He donned a dark blue flannel opened over a faded gray T-shirt and black cargo shorts coupled with black converse and high socks. On anyone else, the outfit would have looked absolutely ridiculous, but Bonnie couldn’t help but admit that the outfit was nothing if not on brand for him.  

He flashed her a shark-like smile that Bonnie supposed was probably meant to seem friendly, but Bonnie couldn’t help but feel that dark coiling starting up in her gut again.

Without further thought, she promptly attempted to slam the door shut in his face.

But like always, he was one step ahead of her.

His foot had quickly darted out to stop the door from completely closing, and he casually shoved himself inside, using his broad shoulders to push the door open.

“Bonster.”

And it still irked Bonnie how he said her name like that. Like they were just the  _ best _ of friends who’ve known each other since middle school, when they both knew that that was the farthest from the truth.

Kai still had that shit-eating grin plastered against his face, and his bright cobalt eyes quickly flickered over her form.

He let out a short snort as he peered at her down the bridge of his pointed nose.

“Nice outfit.”

Bonnie crossed her arms over her shirt, suddenly aware of the goosebumps that had prickled over her bare legs at the influx of fresh air, and the way the slight chill had caused her nipples to harden in the absence of a bra.

“What are you doing here, Kai?”

And Bonnie mentally praised herself for seeming so nonchalant and unaffected by his presence. Her voice came out strong and demanding, not stuttering and nervous as she had expected it to.

She had been dreading this reunion ever since the incident at the Grille, but fortunately, the circumstances weren’t nearly as insidious as she had imagined.

A suddenly bashful expression crossed over Kai’s face. It was an expression that she has never seen on him before, and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“I uh—actually came to apologize...for everything.”

His eyes didn’t meet hers and an almost shy disposition encumbered his frame, causing his shoulders to hunch and his hands to bunch into his short pockets.

His voice held a sort of rawness and sincerity to it that Bonnie wasn’t prepared for. He sure  _ seemed _ sincere, but there was still something odd about his sudden presence in her home that didn’t convince her completely.

That, and the fact that the dark churning in her gut had worsened.

“Um...okay?”

And she didn’t know why she sounded so unsure and why she hadn’t ripped into him like she had been wanting to do ever since she had found her mutilated uniform at the bottom of her school locker. And she could’ve brought up all the ways in which he had  _ literally _ made her fear for her life—that couldn’t simply be reconciled with a measly apology—but her throat felt incredibly dry, and to be quite frank, she was  _ exhausted _ .

Without further notice, she spun on her heels making her way into the kitchen, knowing that Kai was following in pursuit, no doubt with his head cocked curiously at her behavior.

She poured herself a glass of water with her back towards him. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that he wasn’t there, that she had simply come down stairs on her own merits to get a refreshing glass of water late at night.

When Bonnie finally turned back around, she rolled her eyes as she noticed that Kai had wasted no time in making himself comfortable on a bar stool at the island table across from her.

A thoughtful expression marred his face again, and Bonnie almost wished that he would flirt with her, threaten her, do  _ anything _ that showed a semblance of his old self. This new serious Kai was just as, if not more unnerving than the unhinged version of himself.

“I’m serious, Bonnie. I just—I’m not used to interacting with new people, I guess. I’ve been homeschooled my whole life, and moving all the way from Portland to a new school and then meeting someone as beautiful as you—I just wanted you to like me.”

Bonnie’s eyes narrowed at his confession. His azure eyes burned into hers, almost silently pleading.  

“So you thought threatening me and ruining my cheerleading uniform would get me to like you?”

Kai’s eyes flickered to Bonnie’s incredulous form and Bonnie could’ve been imagining it, but for a second, it looked as though Kai was trying not to laugh. But the expression quickly morphed back to one of seriousness faster than the speed of light and Bonnie began to wonder if she had just imagined it.

“No I—I was upset that you didn’t like me, and I lashed out impulsively. I do messed up pranks like that with my siblings all the time. It’s not meant to be taken seriously. But I really am sorry, Bonnie.”

His eyes were so incredibly blue and wide and beseeching in that moment that Bonnie found herself looking away, swallowing over a small lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

And maybe it was the fact that Bonnie was so thoroughly exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that she had been forced onto practically all day, or the fact that the constant swirling in her stomach was wearing her down, or that his explanation  _ did _ kind of make sense, but she finally gave a stiff nod in Kai’s direction. The faster she accepted his apology, the faster they could move past this and he would stop bothering her and leave her house.

And Bonnie didn’t want to admit it, but his soft and earnest tone had caused just a slight crack in the precisely cemented wall of her previous discontent towards him.

She noticed idly as Kai had been expectantly waiting for her response that he had taken his phone out and was rubbing his thumb against the smooth green case. She could’ve sworn that just this morning there had been a black skull on his phone case, but merely brushed off her misplaced confusion as tiredness.

She stifled a yawn and looked at Kai with tired eyes, already feeling the bags above her cheekbones forming.

Kai gave her another thoughtful glance, and if Bonnie focused on it long enough, it looked like he was almost scrutinizing her, awaiting her next move. Before she could even ponder the meaning behind his expression, he suddenly cracked a smile at her.

This one was different, Bonnie noted drowsily. It wasn’t like the usual cocky smirk or sinister grin she had seen countless of times before.

He had actually looked...happy.

“So...friends?”

And Bonnie must’ve been  _ really _ exhausted because she promptly set her glass of water down and held out her hand towards him.

Kai took the hint, and quickly enveloped Bonnie’s small palm in his own larger one, pressing against it firmly.

Bonnie tried not to notice the way his warm hand lingered for a beat too long as her voice cracked along the edge of her next words.

“Friends.”

* * *

Before heading upstairs, Bonnie just barely remembered her phone that she had left on the edge of kitchen counter.

Placing her phone in her palm, she frowned to herself as she looked at the battery percentage that was virtually unchanged. She could’ve sworn she had plugged it in.

Denoting her misstep to the tendrils of sleep-induced delusion that was steadily washing through her, she trudged upstairs.

Briefly looking back at her phone, she noticed that she had three new messages from Elena. It was probably about yet  _ another _ homework assignment that she needed help with.

Bonnie simply placed her phone back on her night stand and turned her lamp off. 

She would deal with Elena tomorrow. 

Sleep couldn’t find her soon enough. 

* * *

The minute she walked through the doors of Mystic Falls High, she’s instantly bombarded with pin straight brown hair and familiar doe eyes.

“Did you hear what happened to Jeremy?”

Bonnie spluttered a bit, her mind immediately flashing to the feel of his warm lips against hers in the cold bar of the Grille. 

She hadn’t even bothered to read the texts that Elena had sent her last night. 

She decided her best bet was to play dumb. She had still gotten hardly any sleep last night as an unexpected visitor took up her much needed bed hours. And in addition, her tired mind wasn’t sharp enough to think of an excuse on the spot.

“No, why?” 

Elena barely noticed Bonnie’s obviously guilty expression, who’s mind had undoubtedly wondered to thoughts about younger Gilbert, as Elena spoke again. Her nimble fingers shoved her book bag into her locker with a slight ferocity.

“He has a concussion. Literally right before formals can you believe him? And he’s too out of it to tell me what happened. He was probably high and did something stupid and hit his head. Ugh, I can’t believe him!”

Bonnie slightly zoned out as Elena went off on another tangent about her brother’s drug habits as they made their way through the crowded hallway.

They stopped at their prospective lockers and Bonnie let out a breath of relief after practically throwing her unnecessarily heavy book bag onto the ground like a hot cake.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai pulling his books out of his locker just over Elena’s sweater-clad shoulder.

He had just shoved his skulled phone back into his jean jacket pocket, and was fumbling with the seemingly obscene amount of textbooks that were practically pouring out of his locker.

Before Bonnie could redirect her attention back at Elena, Kai’s eyes latched onto hers. It felt as though their bodies were miles away from each other as more kids filed down the hallway, but she could still see only him.

With one hand clutching onto the strap of his black backpack, he rose his other palm to shoulder height and moved it in a slight back and forth motion, the corner of his upper lip quirked upwards.

It took Bonnie a minute to realize that he was waving at her, and an incredibly unexpected warm feeling washed over her at his endearingly boyish attempt of friendliness.

Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends after all.

She waved back.

* * *

_ A/N: Can Bonnie and Kai really be just friends? _

_ Honestly who tf knows. (probably not) _

_ And yeah so spoiler alert, to anyone who thinks that Kai is a little OOC in this chapter with his whole ‘friends’ agenda, just remember that he’s a master manipulator. And these last few chapters are gonna get wild so buckle up. (Also sorry for not updating in such a long time, ya girl had exams)  _

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: trigger warning: This chapter is verrry explicit and very long (in my opinion at least) and deals with a lot of disturbing themes including dub-con and violence so if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read_

The next few days leading up to formal were...nice to say the least.

Caroline had taken it upon herself to order one of the dresses that Bonnie had tried on on one of their many shopping trips in the past weeks. Though blindsided by the decision, the dress itself was one that Bonnie could begrudgingly admit she actually liked.

Ben had updated her with a brief text relaying when he would pick her up from her Grams' house on the day of formal.

And most of all, her new "friendship" with Kai had _actually_ allowed her to cut a few of the strings that had been coiled taut in apprehension at just the mere thought of him.

That wasn't to say that she trusted him, of course she didn't.

In fact, she had really only said yes to their sort of truce because he had caught her in a moment of emotional vulnerability and sheer exhaustion; plus, she had just been overall tired of running from him if anything.

And now that they were officially "friends", she would be able to keep a closer eye on him if he did slip up.

But even she could admit that at this point, the latter was unlikely.

Kai had been nothing but cordial to her all week, and had never even attempted to spend any time alone with her—not since the time he had shown up on her porch at night—which she was grateful for.

And most importantly, ever since becoming friends, she hadn't seen any hint of that maniacal dark gaze of his.

In fact, she had actually caught herself feeling slightly at ease with him on occasion.

He was a talkative guy who almost compulsively filled any and all awkward silences—which perfectly balanced some of Bonnie's introverted tendencies.

And now that she wasn't quite as fearful of him, a small part of her could admit that the kid actually _was_ kind of funny. When he wasn't saying something absolutely ridiculous, that was.

And in addition to all of that, she knew that even simply keeping up an appearance of friendship towards him would give him no reason to hurt her.

He _had_ seemed content with just their friendship after all.

So as long as she acted friendly, she would be safe.

And she could live with being "friends" with Kai Parker for the last two years of high school.

Formal was on Friday night and Bonnie had therefore volunteered to hold a study session on Thursday night so that everyone could finish their homework early.

Though her friend group had balked at the thought of finishing more homework in one day than they technically needed to, Bonnie assured them that they would be thanking her, as they could now go crazy for the rest of the weekend.

Which was why a multitude of textbooks currently laid strewn around her room on Thursday night.

Elena and Bonnie sat with their feet dangling off the edge of her bed, a math textbook opened between them.

Caroline was sprawled on her stomach on the floor next to Matt who was leaning slightly on his forearm, typing away at his laptop.

Tyler was sat at Bonnie's desk, staring intently at his cellphone, undoubtedly engrossed in some viral game.

Kai had plopped down on Bonnie's bean bag chair, thoroughly engrossed in the assigned reading for English Literature class, something called _Lord of the Flies_ , whatever _that_ was.

To Bonnie's surprise and distinct pleasure, they had all stayed relatively quiet and studious for the most part.

Kai would sometimes break the silence, whining about how impossibly boring and actionless his book was, or Caroline would let out a grunt of frustration every so often.

But Bonnie was most surprised over the fact that Elena had stayed remotely mute and hadn't even asked Bonnie to copy off her math homework.

It wasn't until Caroline suddenly squealed, when everyone was successfully startled out of their studious reverie.

"Shit! Formal is in three hours, I need to get ready!"

Caroline had promptly scrambled to her feet, barely even saying goodbye before she practically barreled out of Bonnie's room.

"Well, that's my cue," Elena murmured to herself as she too packed her books back into her book bag.

Matt and Kai merely shrugged and followed suit, ungluing Tyler from his phone, via Matt yanking Tyler upwards by the scruff of his jacket.

Bonnie merely rolled her eyes at their antics as all three of them simultaneously waved her goodbye, leaving her to her devices.

Bonnie checked the time on her phone once more.

She had three hours.

Three hours to get ready. Three hours until she was picked up by Ben.

And though she felt a little guilty for leaving Elena and Matt alone to fend for themselves, she couldn't help but feel justified in her decision.

After all, Caroline had ditched them as well to go with a random member of the swim team that none of them had even heard of, much to Tyler's dislike.

And she was _finally_ going to have a date to a school dance, with someone who was popular, gorgeous and totally sweet to her.

And so what if he had had one misstep, he had been _busy_.

Maybe if she keeps telling herself that, that dark doubtfulness clawing at the very back of her mind will finally dissipate.

Bonnie Bennett always looks on the bright side after all (which is only a _slight_ lie).

She spends the rest of the evening poking and prodding and scraping and peeling her skin to perfection.

Her Grams had disappeared to cover for a night class at Whitmore College, but had demanded that her and Ben take plenty of pictures at formal.

She had finally finished doing her smokey-eyed makeup and had slipped into the satiny red dress that Caroline had ordered, and strapped on the gold five inch heels that coupled with matching dangly earrings.

This was probably the sexiest and most confident Bonnie had felt... _ever_ , and couldn't help but be thankful that Caroline had decided on the dress for her.

Never in a million years would she have thought to purchase something as daring as this number.

The sleek dress dropped to her ankles, but was accompanied by a large slit up the side that stopped just below her hip bone to accentuate her toned legs. The neckline dipped into a perfect V to show off an ample amount of cleavage. The satiny material clung tightly to her body and emphasized the deep curves of her waist and backside.

She had decided to pin her hair up into an intricate bun that sat just above her nape, and allowed a few wavy strands of hair to fall forwards in order to frame her face.

Applying one last coating of the expensive nude lipstick she had bought at the last minute, she carefully made her way downstairs in her heels, careful not to smudge or rip anything in the process.

Her stomach bubbled with unabashed excitement. Ben would be here any minute now.

But then, 10 minutes passed. Then 15.

By the time 20 minutes had passed, Bonnie was already on her fourth missed call for Ben.

And then—a single text message illuminated her phone screen.

_Sorry for such short notice but I can't make it to formal anymore._

There was a brief pause in all movement as the message sunk in.

And then-she threw her phone across the table with so much force that the side of her stickered case cracked in a perfect ringlet.

Her vision was a jumbled and mixed sea of red hot anger and unadulterated sadness.

She _hates_ boys. She hates them all.

She hates herself for saying yes to Ben.

She hates Caroline for making her feel so incredible in a dress that no one will see. She hates herself for being so complacent.

She hates that she had brushed off Ben's first rejection when he stood her up, when the reality was that he just wasn't interested.

She hates that she was never interesting enough for anyone.

Never as interesting as Caroline or Elena.

She didn't even get the chance to let out the utterly frustrated and hurt scream that had been steadily bubbling and festering along her windpipe.

Someone had knocked on the door.

She practically skid to the door. Her mind, still hazy with hurt and anger, had concocted some disillusionment that Ben would be at the door.

That he had just been joking when he had sent the text.

He would be standing on her doorstep with a red corsage and that beautiful smile of his just as she had imagined.

When she swung open the door, she couldn't even bring herself to be disappointed, or scared, or _anything_.

She felt numb.

Because of course it was him.

"Hey, Bon Bon."

Kai Parker with those shimmering cerulean pupils in a jean jacket and black boots with his hands shoved into denim pockets.

Of course he wouldn't be going to formal. It wasn't his brand. 

She didn't say anything.

It was almost like she _couldn't_.

She couldn't feel or even _think_ over the overwhelming wounded ache that had torn through her at Ben's absence.

Kai opened his mouth once more, no doubt to fill the blank silence that she had left after his greeting.

"I uh, left my wallet here on your couch yesterday after our study sesh. And I kinda need it to pay for the parking ticket I got from "loitering" in the school parking lot. And if you ask me, I wasn't even _loitering_ persay-"

Bonnie just about zoned out at Kai's continuous babbling, already stepping aside to let him come through.

She wordlessly led him to the living room where he immediately leapt over her rug to grab the small black wallet that had been tucked into the crevice between the couch cushions. He let out a small noise of triumph.

At least one of them was having a good night.

"Ugh. You're a lifesaver Bonster. I don't know what I would hav—are you okay?"

It seemed as though he had finally noticed Bonnie's crushed disposition.

He looked at Bonnie standing in the doorway with a far off look on her face, his sternum suddenly stretching upwards from his previously bent position over her couch.

"No."

This was probably the smallest Bonnie has ever heard her voice. It barely carried over to Kai, but she assumes he must've heard her as she could hear steady footsteps slowly make their way towards her.

And when her eyes finally flickered up to his form, she saw him standing directly in front of her, looking down at her with his angled eyebrows scrunched, and a slight frown marring his pouty lips.

How cute.

He was concerned for her.

She noticed randomly under all the hurt, deep in the crevice of her mind, that he had not even acknowledged her appearance once. His gaze had never lingered over her body, nor had he made any of the characteristic flirtatious comments that she had expected him too.

Maybe she had just wanted _someone_ to make her feel beautiful. But she couldn't even get that much from her supposed "friend".

"You know, some people say that all you need is a good cry every once in a while just to really flush all those pesky emotions out. And then it gets _so_ much easier to pretend that you're not just _totally_ dying on the inside."

And then he got that look on his face again, the one where if she gazed into his crystal eyes long enough, the shimmering in his eyes morphed from glinted concern to barely concealed mirth. But that perfect pitying frown was still in place.

She knew that in his own way he was trying to make her feel better.

But she somehow felt worse.

Because it was in that moment that she realized that she still hated him.

No amount of forced friendship could remove that potent fear and dislike she held for him and only him.

She wanted him to leave.

She wanted to be alone so she could cry about all of the boys in her life who have wronged her. 

Which is why, she couldn't for the life of her understand how she had suddenly ended up in his warm embrace, the frustrated bubbling from earlier making a sudden reappearance as tears ran down her contoured face and straight onto Kai's denim clad chest.

She felt his hands hesitantly raise around her, as if not expecting to be in this position.

She felt for a second that he was making a motion as if to awkwardly pat her back, only to settle on wrapping gingerly around her bare shoulder blades.

His touch was still scorching.

And it suddenly rang an alarm bell that fought through the foggy sadness in her head.

He shouldn't be here.

Alone, with her.

Before she could gently pull herself away from him as she was planning, she felt his grip imperceptibly tighten, pushing her body closer into his warmth.

As if sensing the way her heart rate had started a steady hammer again, he spoke again in a low, lazy tone.

"You know, he's a complete asshat for standing you up."

Bonnie pulls backwards to look Kai in the face, trying to swallow over the uncertain lump that had formed in her throat and prevent her gaze from flickering to his hands when she noticed that they were now clutched onto her forearms.

"How did you know that I was stood up?"

He didn't skip a beat.

His face was still construed into that perfect mask of concern.

She wasn't sure as it could've nearly been a trick of the dimmed living room light, but his eyes looked a little darker than when he had first entered her doorway.

"Well formal had already started by the time I made it to your house...and you're still here...alone and dateless."

And he said it matter of factly, because it was _true_ , but she still couldn't help the slight twinge of hurt she felt travel straight through her body at his blunt tone.

She couldn't help the way her eyes had started to burn again, cursing herself for being so weak as another tear slipped from her eyelid to follow the same path as her previous tear streaks.

She barely noticed when Kai was in her face again, a warm thumb had reached towards her to slowly brush the lukewarm fluid from her skin.

"You're so beautiful when you cry."

And it was murmured in a soft and delicate timbre that made Bonnie think for a second that he had been saying it to himself and hadn't meant for her to hear, as his eyes stayed dazedly focused on her cheeks.

But then his eyes flickered back to hers and she knew then that he had meant for her to hear every word.

She tried then, to pull away. This moment was becoming a little too intimate for people who were supposed to be "just friends".

There was a sort of charged yet fragile heat that had fallen in the dim living room, making her palms sweat and her heartbeat able to be heard in her own ears, strong and rapid.

And then, that familiar ominous churning in her gut had appeared at full force as if out of nowhere, telling her to tear herself away from the sinfully intimate moment before she was trapped under his tender and caring gaze for good.

But his hands had tightened around her arms.

"He didn't deserve you."

And Bonnie would have felt a bashful flood of blood rush to her cheeks any other time if someone had said this to her with so much conviction.

But Kai wasn't someone.

And his eyes had turned black.

And a sudden icy and simultaneously torrid feeling drenched her entire body.

The deep tugging pulled on her so hard that she felt nauseous.

Because it had all suddenly clicked for her.

"What did you do?"

And her voice came out in a terrified whisper, but it demanded answers.

Kai's words had held an underlying conviction that he had carefully covered in a sickening layer of sweet concern.

But his voice had been too hard when he said them under keeping the guise of tenderness. They had snagged on the past tense " _didn't"_ , and his eyes had unhinged for just the briefest of moments.

Bonnie had known the minute he had looked at her with that dark glinting in his eyes and said those words to her, that he had done something to Ben. Which was why he wasn't at formal at the very last second, why he had bailed on her twice for no reason.

It was all _his_ fault.

And now she knew.

Kai blinked a bit, seemingly coming back into focus, his pupils had shrunken almost back to normal.

He laughed a bit, as if incredulous, his eyebrows scrunching a bit in confusion.

"What? I didn't do anything, Bonnie."

And if she were anyone else, she would've believed him.

Because he was just so _good_ at lying.

He was so good at making everyone else seem like the crazy one.

But she had seen him, and she knew him now. And she could tell when he was full of shit.

And she felt so incredibly _stupid_ for even thinking for one second that they could ever be friends.

She almost wanted to laugh hysterically in that moment, for ever even believing for the briefest of moments that he was okay. That he was safe to be around. That he was _funny_.

She knew that this was her flaw. She too easily trusted, she too easily forgave the people who hurt her. Like her best friends.

And he must've seen the fearful doubt intrude upon her facial features because the incredulous smile was immediately dropped from his face.

He knew the act was up. They both knew.

His grip had become so harsh on her supple forearms that she could feel his fingernails breaking the skin and the hand-shaped bruises starting to form on the soft muscle.

She was in deep shit now.

Because now he was staring at her like he didn't know whether he should crush her skull or fuck her.

She didn't want to wait to find out.

So she thought frantically; her Gram's pocket knife was all the way upstairs in her room tucked safely under her pillow. It was already too far.

But...there was a baseball bat near the umbrella stand right behind her.

It was now or never.

With a renewed strength that she hadn't even known she had possessed, she yanked her forearms out Kai's fiery grip, no doubt taking him a bit off guard.

Wasting no time, and with the element of brief surprise on her side, she sprinted towards the umbrella stand, cursing the fact that she she had to clamber over in 5 inch heels.

She could hear vaguely through the loud pounding of her heart that Kai was calling after her, no doubt tight on her heels.

Her palm had barely wrapped around the handle of the baseball bat, before she felt herself being harshly yanked backwards, strong arms encircling her waist.

Bonnie let out an outraged yell and used the butt of the bat to severely jab against whatever body part of Kai's she could find.

Luckily for her, her bat had forcefully connected with his diaphragm, causing Kai to crumple to the ground, while a strangled and fustrastrated yell ripped from his lips.

She needed to get to her phone. Its cracked form was sat static on the kitchen counter.

Before she could run towards the kitchen, a large hand wrapped itself around her ankle and tugged, causing her to land hard on her knees, her jaw clamped upwards from the force of the fall.

And then as if in slow motion, the bat had rolled from her hands, and Kai had wrestled his tall form onto Bonnie's.

Those scorching hands had wrapped themselves around her neck, his strong denim-clad legs straddling hers and successfully pinning her onto the hard floor.

Black spots soon started to form in the corner of Bonnie's vision, tears sprang to her eyes once more, as she desperately tried to claw his strong hands off of her neck.

Letting out a choked and hoarse scream, Bonnie released her grip on his forearm and darted forwards and aimed a punch straight to his genitals.

Kai immediately released his firm hold on her windpipe with a groan as Bonnie scrambled towards the bat once more.

She can hear him coming up from behind her on all fours and so she grips the bat and jabs it backwards until she can hear it make contact with his windpipe.

He lets out another strangled yell, this time it's a more choked and muffled sound, and she can't help the flash of satisfaction that surges through her at the sound.

And then she's crawling onto him, her knees a vice grip against the sides of his hard torso with her heel digging into one of his palms. The other one has been held up in surrender, but there's still an infuriating grin on his face and his eyes are shining with unfiltered glee as he stares up at her heaving form.

And it would take one swing to the temple to knock him out. And then she would call the police and then all of this would be _over_.

And she's about to give him one tasteful blow to the head, the bat raised in front of her in a readied position, when he speaks up again, in that infuriatingly _lazy_ tone of his.

"Alright, alright I yield. Though I will admit that I didn't think you'd had it in you, Bon Bon. I had _clearly_ underestimated the Mystic Falls resident doormat."

She can't help it.

The potency of all the adrenaline and anger and fear she felt got the better of her. She forgets about knocking him out all together.

"Shut up-and don't call me that!"

Kai titters, his eyes sparkling with even more vigor.

"Ohh someone's a bit touchy. I mean, am I not right? You let Eleanor and that blonde bimbo walk all over you and decide your every decision."

"That's not true," she whispers, even though she knows he's telling the truth in part.

She _had_ spent the better part of the last few months doing Elena's homework while Caroline practically dressed her everyday. Not even taking into account the fact that she doesn't even _like_ cheerleading but is doing it anyways. For _them_.

But a fiery rage is now drilling into the pits of her stomach, putting her previous swirling fear and determination at a standstill at his biting words.

His mouth is curled into a cruel smile at her falter, his dark eyes somehow cold and blazing into her emerald ones.

"I mean, where are they Bonnie? Certainly not here with you, supporting you through your... _heartbreak_. They haven't even called to make sure you're okay, probably forgot you were even supposed to be at formal in the first place."

And he says it with such smugness and certainty that she wants nothing more than to screech into his face and bludgeon him with her bat until he's a bloody pulp.

But she hesitates. And that's enough.

He uses the freehand that had been raised in mock surrender to grab the end of the bat and thrust it upwards so that it makes contact with her chin.

Bonnie feels her head snap backwards at the force, the underside of her chin splitting open and a small stream of warm blood drips down her neck. She hears somewhere in the distance, the bat clatter off to the side, far from either of their clutches.

And then she's looking at Kai with an outrage that she hadn't even known she had possessed.

And she's not sure who moved first, but suddenly his hand is gripped around the base of her neck and her lips are  crushed against his in a bruising kiss.

Their teeth are clicking against each other, and their tongues are forcefully prying into each other's mouths, desperately lapping and sucking and moaning. It takes Bonnie a second to realize that those desperate moans are coming from her.

She feels his hands clutch onto her ass, squeezing hard and pushing her down onto the growing bulge in his pants.

Bonnie's not sure what's come over her. One minute, she wants to kill him, and the next she's grinding onto him with so much vigor that she can feel her growing wetness seep onto the denim fabric of his pants.

By the time Kai forcefully tears her panties off her body with a succinct ripping sound, Bonnie's wetness is already dripping and smearing between her thighs.

She has never felt this heated in her entire life. Her mind has gone fuzzy with a mixture of hatred and want and a fiery desperation and she just wants _more_.

Kai's long fingers find her folds and they're flicking and teasing at her clit in the most delicious way, before he slowly slips a single finger into her sopping hole.

She's so tightly strung and coiled and furiously aroused that he's only pumped his finger into her twice before she's coming all over his hand.

Her insides clamp down against his fingers suddenly and she lets out a harsh cry into the crook of his neck, her hips gyrating rapidly to ride out her orgasm, feeling her cunt twitch and convulse almost painfully.

Kai lets out a positively tortured groan at the quickness of Bonnie's climax, and she can feel the covered bulge underneath her grow significantly taut and pointed as his body viciously shudders against hers.

She's still recovering from the intensity of her orgasm when she's being shoved onto her back onto the hard wooden floor of the hallway to her kitchen.

Her head smacks painfully against the solid floor, causing her vision to blur briefly so that she barely notices that Kai already has his pants and boxers pooling at his ankles.

She feels two torrid hands tug her roughly by the ankles and she's being dragged towards Kai's kneeling form, her satin dress now bunched up around her torso from the force of the pull.

Kai wastes no time in plunging his cock into her. She gasps when she feels his length suctioned within every slippery velvety wall of her insides.

He begins at a startling pace.

His large body is looming over hers, his torso still upright, using his strong knees and taut arms steadied on either side of her to propel himself into her.

He's grunting, almost animalistically as he focuses on pounding into her as hard as physically possible. Bonnie sits up on her forearms, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head and that familiar white hot coiling start straight from her groin.

And then she feels his hands enclose around her throat again, pushing her so her back is flat on the ground again.

And she should be terrified that he's going to kill her. But she can't. Not when it feels this good.

She sees those familiar dark spots start in the corner of her eyes again and her breathing becomes even more labored. And then she raises a small hand to wrap around his arm, pinning her down, keeping him there. She wants him to keep choking her.

She wonders briefly in the back of her mind, when she became like this. If it makes her worse than him.

But she doesn't let shame overwhelm her as she meets his eyes again.

She stares at him and he stares at her. His pupils blown so wide she can only see a thin strand of blue in his eyes. She can almost see the last of his humanity fading out.

His eyes hold a sheen of maniacal glee in them as he stares down at her, his lips slightly hung open and twitched upwards in a sickening pleasure, no doubt reveling in the way her face is turning red from the lack of oxygen.

And she expects him to say something, mock her for the way her juices are practically drenching and squelshing along his length, but he doesn't, he just looks at her with his mouth hung open in a half smile with those furious grunts leaving his plump lips.

And she knows why, he's not speaking. There is so much continuous pleasure wracking her form that she can't even form a coherent sentence, the only thing able to leave her mouth are cries of ecstasy.

It's when her cries start to turn into near wails that he finally eases his grip on her windpipe, his free hand coming to rub harshly against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

It doesn't take long for her to come again. But this time, it's a slow build. Her pussy is only slowly convulsing against his hardness, and she sees him look at their conjoined bodies almost inquisitively with his head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed, as if looking at a puzzle.

But then he gives one single sharp smack to her clitoris, and then another one, and she suddenly feels her heated body twisting almost violently as she cries out with each resounding smack. Her cunt clenches harshly and rapidly as she comes, and she feels that if he keeps going, she won't be able to stop.

Her mouth hangs open as shivers rack her frame, his cock still ruthlessly fucking into her with a cruelty she has never experienced.

And she can see out of the corner of her eye how he stares mesmerized at his cock delving deep into her labia straight to the hilt, that he's trying to memorize the way her cunt looks when it's coming on him.

It only takes a few more seconds, but then she feels Kai's hips stuttering and a primal yell forces its way out of his trachea as his hot fluid bursts through her insides.

And then he's collapsed on top of her. His hulking body covers most of her small frame.

And she doesn't know why, but she lets her manicured hand rake through the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, a slight pang of pain starts to throb underneath her chin where he had hit her earlier.

 _They could've been normal_ , she thinks. But the idea is so far away that she hardly has any time to grasp it before it's gone.

They lay there for a while.

Their heaving bodies slow so that their heart beats are in tangent, and Bonnie thinks that maybe he fell asleep before she feels feather light brushing of his lips against her collarbone, smoothing over the bruises that are most likely forming.

It's Bonnie who speaks first, surprising both of them.

"You have to let me go, Kai."

And she's not sure if she's talking about having him move his sweaty body from off of hers, or to release the obsessive grip he has had on her ever since he cornered her in the lockers on his first day of school.

She hears him chuckle lightly.

And it's a sweet boyish laugh, but a tendril of fear still flushes down Bonnie's body at the sound.

"You know I can't."

And it's not a threatening sentence, it's meaningful.

His voice is soft in a way that she's never heard before. Not even when he was trying to convince her to be his friend.

It doesn't hold emotion, just a reluctant acceptance.

It makes her think that he doesn't want to feel this way about her just as much as she doesn't want him to.

And Bonnie thinks that for once in his life, he's telling the truth.

And when he finally leaves after kissing her body with a sickening tenderness and holding her in his warm embrace on the cold floor, Bonnie isn't sure she has ever hated anyone more in her entire life.

_A/N: was this chapter not wild? Also notice how earlier, Kai was complaining about the Lord of the Flies being actionless when that book is notoriously known for being really bloody and violent, especially because it involves children...hehe._

_Side note: Also I feel like people have forgotten that Ben's character was actually Bonnie's first love interest in canon on TVD in season 1—I think he turned out to be a vampire or something...so I guess he was never important anyways...oh well._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Two chapters in one day bitchess. Also this one is kinda a lil baby chapter because I just realized that the previous one was OBSCENELY long, so yeah I gotta balance that out somehow. This is the second to last chapter and I just wanna thank everyone who has supported my (dark) writing and story thus far._

Bonnie wakes up on Sunday morning and immediately heads to the shower.

She doesn’t want to think about what happened just two days ago.

She feels irrevocably numb. 

Like how she had felt when the realization had dawned on her that Ben hadn’t shown up on her front porch to take her to formal. And then how she had felt when she realized _why_.

She doesn’t want to go to school. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone, but she knows she’ll have to eventually.

You tend to go into a weird state of limbo once you realize that you had almost been strangled to death and then fucked in your own home by someone who has a crush on you.

It doesn’t even occur to her that Kai had known her home address in the first place. How he had somehow gotten to her house that first night. Or that she should’ve called the police immediately after he left the last night.

She’s not ready to get help. Quite frankly, she’s not ready to _do_ anything.

She still feels so sore and weak and drained. 

She has a weird unexplainable feeling telling her that he’ll know if she does try to get help.

And a dark, sinister part of her tells her that she doesn’t have enough evidence anyways.

That it all won’t matter in the long run.

So she uses foundation to cover the hand-shaped bruises along the column of her neck and the angry red grip marks on her forearms, and heads to Mystic Falls High.

* * *

“Why weren’t you at formal?”

Caroline’s shrill and clearly affronted voice is the first thing she hears after putting her book bag into her locker.  

She had received several texts between her and Elena over the weekend at their apparent outrage from her absence. She had merely responded that she would talk to them about it at school.  

“Something happened…” She mutters quietly, almost forgetting herself as Elena appears besides Caroline.

And she so badly wants to tell them in that moment, to reveal everything that happened to her as her two best friends stare at her in concern, but she simply settles on revealing that she had been stood up.

Caroline immediately rushes towards her, wrapping her thin arms around her tinier frame, practically cooing at her and consequently doing nothing to soothe Bonnie’s shaken disposition.

She’s sees Elena’s previously concerned gaze turned perturbed over Caroline’s shoulder, a thoughtful frown now gracing her feminine features as she studies Bonnie. 

Elena _did_ know her better than Caroline afterall.  

But the two of them stay mute as Caroline untangles herself from Bonnie’s body and announces that she will give Ben a piece of her mind the moment she sees him.

And a sudden lump appears in Bonnie’s windpipe at the mention of his name, but this one feels like it could choke her at any second, so she merely nods and gives Caroline a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes.

* * *

She sees Kai in homeroom that morning.

He ignores her.

She feels her eyes burn painfully as she remembers how her body had desperately melded into his unyielding darkness, reveling in it, _craving_ it.

She lets out a single steadying breath.

* * *

Elena corners her immediately before lunch starts, tugging her into the barren hallway.

“Okay. What is up with you, Bonnie? I mean I know that Ben stood you up, but there’s something you’re not telling us. Something you’re not telling _me_.”

And Bonnie knows, looking at the warmth and worry in her concerned eyes that she won’t take no for an answer. And that she’ll know immediately if Bonnie’s lying.

Bonnie nods slowly to herself, getting her wits about her and clinging onto the little confidence she has left.

“I will tell you, just not here.”

Elena wastes no time in dragging Bonnie to her SUV in the student lot.

Bonnie waits until Elena drives a safe distance from the high school and pulls into an abandoned lot with the stereo turned up, before she feels comfortable enough to open her mouth. 

“It was Kai, Elena. I should have told you earlier, but he...attacked me last night.”

Elena’s doe eyes go extremely wide at the news and Bonnie almost wants to laugh at the way Elena has to prevent herself from clasping her hand over her mouth.

“What? How—” Bonnie cuts her off.

And then she tells Elena. She tells her _everything_.

And it’s like this incredible hulking weight has been lifted off her chest, but her apprehension over the situation hasn’t eased in the slightest. 

And Bonnie thinks that she should’ve told Elena sooner.

She was probably the only other person in this school who had seen anything remotely wrong with Kai, if even just for a moment.

And even though Elena had learned to somewhat trust Kai, she had still had that inkling on that first day of biology class, and that was enough for her to know that Elena was on her side—wholly and completely.

And then—“Oh god—Jeremy,” Elena breathes, as if suddenly connecting the dots in her head.

Bonnie furrows her eyebrows at Elena, not quite following her line of processing. 

Elena blinks out of her worried reverie, her eyes focusing on Bonnie once more.

“You said that right after Ben stood you up at the Grille that Jeremy was there. Did anything happen between you two?”

And Bonnie didn’t want to say it, _really_ didn’t want to. She had tried to avoid the topic of Jeremy altogether in relaying information about Kai. That topic was too uncomfortable for her to touch just yet.

But she saw the way Elena’s eyes had glinted.

She was onto something. And she deserved the truth.

“Yeah...he kissed me. He completely backed off afterwards though, I think it was a spur of the moment thing—” Elena cut her off, almost not even fazed by the fact that her baby brother had kissed her best and oldest friend.

“It was Kai. He gave Jer that concussion. I was trying to talk to him about it yesterday and he couldn’t even _remember_ what happened. He said that he had just woken up in the parking lot with dried blood on his head. And oh god—I can’t believe I didn’t believe him Bonnie. I told him he was lying about not remembering and now—”

“—Hey, it’s okay Elena. We’ll fix this. Together okay?”

Elena nods, suddenly more determined as she whips her cellphone out. Bonnie doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know that she’s calling Jeremy. 

“We need to get more answers, Bonnie. If Jeremy knows _anything_ that could help us. Any proof, or any leads on Ben, then we can stop him.”

Jeremy picks up on the second ring.

His voice sounds groggy on the other end, as if he had just woken up.

 _“Elena?”_  

_“Jer. This is really important okay? You need to tell me if there was anything you remember at all before getting knocked out.”_

_“What? No I—I can’t remember anything. One minute I was walking in the parking lot of the Grille and I didn’t even see anything, but there was this force knocking me in the temple. And when I woke up, there was no one else there.”_

_“Was the parking lot empty when it happened?”_  
_  
__“No I—I think there were a few cars parked, but I can’t remember for sure.”_  

_“Did you happen to see Ben Mckittrick in the Grille or anything like that?”_

_“The senior? Nah, I haven’t seen him since the football game last weekend.”_

Elena took another deep breath, her voice coming out slightly hoarse.

_“Listen Jeremy, was there anything that happened between you and Kai Parker before you came to the Grille. Like an argument or anything?”_

_“What does Kai Parker have to do with any of this? And definitely not. We only talk about weed and video games mostly.”_

Bonnie couldn’t stop the way her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head at Jeremy’s last sentence.

_“Are you sure? Like, did you two ever talk about Bonnie or—”_

_“—What? Why would you ask that? I don’t even, that doesn’t even—”_

_“Jeremy, I know what happened between you and Bonnie, now tell me if you ever talked about her with Kai.”_

Bonnie cringes as she can hear Jeremy slightly splutter over the other line, clearly shocked by Elena’s blunt and harsh tonal reveal.

_“No we—actually there was this one time. Like a while ago. I think I said something about Bonnie being cute or something, and Kai told me I should go for it.”_

_“He did?”_

It was hard for Elena to weed out the incredulous tone from her voice.

 _“Yeah but then I was like, I can’t cause she’s my sister’s best friend, and then I think he made a joke about good girls not liking stoners, and then I was like ‘you’re a stoner too’ and then he was like ‘yeah but—”_  

Elena let out a sigh at her brother’s clearly now irrelevant anecdote.

_“Is that all Jeremy? Like there literally wasn’t anything else?”_

_“Hmmm, not that I can think of. Why? Was Kai in the parking lot when I was knocked out? Did he see who did it?”_

_“No Jer, we think—we think Kai was the one who did it. Because he likes Bonnie and I guess he somehow saw you two at the Grille. And you’re not the only one who’s been suffering Jer, he’s hurt Bonnie too.”_  

_“...That piece of shit! I have half a mind to beat his ass—”_

_“No! You need to stay where you are Jer, you’re still hurt. We’ll call you when we need you to...testify for Sheriff Forbes. And don’t say anything to anyone else. We don’t want this to somehow get back to Kai. The less people who know, the better.”_

* * *

After Elena got Jeremy to reluctantly agree to stay put, the two of them quickly drove back to school.

Their lunch period hadn’t ended yet, and the two of them agreed to pretend to go along the rest of their day as normal.

Since Kai could still be lurking around the school, he would know immediately if Bonnie had just randomly disappeared and didn’t come back.

  
So the two of them plopped onto their regular cafeteria table, pretending that Elena had needed help with her math homework and Bonnie had been “helping” her, so to speak.

Bonnie had plastered on her best ‘I’m fine’ face, the one that meant that she really was not fine, but she could see Kai out of the corner of her eye, back at the football table. 

He wasn’t watching her yet. But if he saw her, he needed to see that she was struggling, that she was agonizing over her secrets, for appearances. 

She needed to be convincing. 

And thankfully for her, Elena was stellar at looking oblivious; she hadn’t once glanced in Kai’s direction and was instead fully engrossed in a conversation with Caroline. 

The rest of her friends, she didn’t need to be concerned about. 

What they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them.

Because after school, they would be ready.

Her and Elena would go to Sheriff Forbes, convince her to open a case on Ben Mckittrick.

And if that didn’t work, then Bonnie didn’t know what she would do, but she knew that she was sick and tired of letting Kai have the upper hand. 

He would get what he deserved. 

Even if he saw it coming from a mile away.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ A/N: This is the last chapter guys! But thanks so much for all the support you’ve been giving me, I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing, all comments mean a lot to me!  _

 

_ Ps: this chapter is  _ **_very_ ** _ rated M  _

* * *

They found him.

They found his body.

Bonnie and Elena had all but stormed Sheriff Forbes’ office the minute school had ended, demanding to open a case on Ben McKittrick, to file for a missing persons report. But they had been too late.

Bonnie had felt the bile rise in her throat the minute Caroline’s mother had notified them that they had found his body just this morning.

His parents had beat them to the punch of course. They had come to the police department nearly a week earlier, but had wanted to keep the investigation under wraps.

The search team had found his body washed up along a rocky river bank not too far from the station. His swamped body had contained faded red marks and bruising along his trachea.

He had been strangled to death.

And then his body had been dumped into a river.

And it was all because of her.

Because Ben had asked her to formal. And Kai had seen.

Somebody was dead because she existed. Someone had  _ killed _ for her. 

And as she heard Elena gasp besides her and her eyes burned with painful tears at the news, only one thought crossed over and over in her mind, taunting her. 

_ I’m not worth this.  _

_ I am not worth this.  _

* * *

Bonnie and Elena had come forth with all the information that they knew about Kai, and how they suspected that he was the culprit.

Bonnie had gone to show Sheriff Forbes the vaguely incriminating text messages between the two of them as further evidence, but the messages had been erased. 

Along with his number. 

She had scrolled through her phone frantically, trying in vain to find the messages between them from the night of Caroline’s party, as well as from the morning after. 

But there was nothing. 

Bonnie tried to wrap her head around when he could have  _ possibl— _ that first night. 

When he had first proposed a friendship with her. 

She  _ knew _ she had plugged in her phone when she had left it on the counter that night, had foolishly ignored the inkling prickling in the back of her skull when she had returned to it having the same exact low percentage. 

Bonnie cursed to herself. 

That sneaky little shit. 

She should’ve known better. The psycho was always two steps ahead. 

Getting over the initial embarrassment and slight mortification of finding her phone absolutely evidenceless, Bonnie asked the sheriff if there were any other possible leads that they had in Ben’s case. 

Caroline’s mother had noted that while they had found no fingerprint-evidence on Ben’s body, they had found a hair sample at Ben’s home that hadn’t matched with Ben’s DNA, as well as possible evidence that there had been a struggle on his front patio. 

Earlier in the week, they had attempted to track Ben’s cell phone, and had found it on Friday night, along the same river bed that they had found his body. The phone didn’t work anymore obviously, as it had been more or less crushed beyond the point of repair and had been found underneath a pile of rocks wedged between wet dirt along the bank. 

But Bonnie perked up at the news. 

A sudden pondering thought had appeared in her mind before she even had time to decipher it. 

“Did you know what case the phone had?” 

“I believe it was a green cellphone case.” 

The bile rose in her throat again. 

She was right for once, but that did nothing to ease the disgust and fear that had been persistently swirling in her gut. 

“It was him. Kai has a skull case, but I—I saw him with a green phone case once. I thought that maybe I had just imagined it, or forgot, or—God, I’m so  _ stupid _ !” 

“Hey, it’s okay Bonnie. You and Elena have done so much in helping us with this case. Before you ladies came in, we had no idea who else could’ve possibly been involved in this. We had hardly anything to go off of.” 

Liz Forbes studied the two girls with a serious look on her face. Briefly chewing pensively on her lower lip, she tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear before speaking again. 

“Now if there is  _ anything _ else that you see that could be incriminating evidence, please let us know immediately.”

Elena had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole exchange, a thoughtful shadow had overtaken her face as she chewed on her fingernail. 

After a slight stretch of silence, Elena spoke up in a quiet voice, her normally warm doe eyes taking on a somber expression. 

“You said that you had a potential hair sample right?” 

Sheriff Forbes nodded slowly, her eyes darting in between the two girls. 

“Yes but currently, we’re unsure as to whether it’ll be enough to identify the convict. We may need a comparison sample to be completely sure. If we had found fingerprints, that would’ve been a completely different story.” 

“What if—what if one of us tried to get another sample from Kai? Just in case.” 

“I mean that would be very much appreciated, but girls, I can’t ask you to go investigating for us. That’s what the professionals are for.” 

Bonnie was then suddenly flooded with resolve, as Elena spoke, her mind had flickered to an unbidden image of Ben’s limp body on the edge of the river, his beautiful brown eyes unseeing and cold, his once broad shoulders shriveled and concave, his large body now blue and lifeless.  

“We’ll do it.” 

Bonnie had steel in her voice. 

Sheriff Forbes sighed, knowing that her attempts to talk the girls out of their decision would be futile. 

“Just any kind of DNA sample? So like, blood right?”—Elena. 

“Blood, hair, semen, fingernail clipping, saliva.  Any of those would work.” 

Bonnie and Elena turned to each other with determined looks. 

They could do this. 

* * *

While dropping Bonnie off at her Grams’ house, Elena had been rattling off possible measures of getting samples from Kai.

But as Elena went on, the nauseous feeling in Bonnie’s gut only worsened. 

None of it would work. 

She knew as Elena concocted more and more meticulous measures in which to possibly get a hair sample from Kai without his knowledge.

But the sinister part had whispered to her again. 

He was too smart for that. For all of it. 

The master manipulator would know when he’s being manipulated. 

He had known the minute Bonnie had hidden a knife in her pocket.

She hadn’t even had the chance to even  _ think _ about using it on him before he was foiling her plans. 

“It has to be me.” 

Bonnie cut off Elena’s musings and a decidedly succinct silence followed. 

And then—“Bon...I don’t want you doing this all alone. You could get hurt.” 

“I won’t Elena. I know what I have to do. It’s taken me this long to see what was in front of me this entire time. I’m done being played by him. I have to be the one to end him.” 

And when she said those words, it felt right somehow. 

She was playing a dangerous game, manipulating a manipulator. 

But she knew that she needed to do this. She had to. 

For all the people Kai has hurt. 

For Ben. 

For Jeremy. 

For herself. 

* * *

They saw him at school the next morning, and to Bonnie’s surprise, he was chatting casually with Matt and Tyler by their lockers.

He hadn’t noticed her yet. Bonnie hadn’t exactly planned on when she would approach him. 

She knew that it needed to be sooner rather than later. 

And they needed to be alone when she did. 

But if she outright asked him, he would automatically know that she was pushing some secretive agenda and grow suspicious. 

But she couldn’t wait for  _ him _ to come to  _ her _ . He seemed to be keen on ignoring her presence for the time being.

Luckily for her, there was a football game that night, and Bonnie would be cheering during the game. 

No doubt Kai would be there in a completely ironic fashion. 

Bonnie understands now what type of person Kai Parker is. 

It had taken her this long to figure him out, but she has, at least somewhat. 

She can see so plainly now that he doesn’t even  _ like _ any of the football players that he constantly hangs out with, including Matt and Tyler. 

He doesn’t like big crowds, or cliques or social events. Or Caroline, or Elena. 

Kai Parker doesn’t  _ like _ anyone.

He merely finds things amusing, or interesting. 

He likes to scrutinize, and assess, and study. 

And then he likes to mimic normalcy because he finds  _ that _ to be all the more amusing and interesting. 

But that was where Bonnie was different to him. 

Sure he may find her amusing and interesting, but there was something else. 

There was something in him that was obsessive and fixated and possessive of her and only her. 

And that knowledge alone was enough for her.    


Because that meant that if she plays her cards  _ exactly _ right, without a hair out of place, she could win. 

And it would all be over. 

_ Finally. _

* * *

Bonnie had told Elena of her plan on the ride over to the football field.

Elena had immediately looked at her with worried eyes, asking if she were positively sure that she wanted to do this without help, and offered a possible alternative. 

“Listen Elena. Just—if I don’t call you an hour after I leave, call for help. And don’t come looking for me, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”  

After spending the rest of the ride fending off Elena’s other plausible suggestions, Bonnie finally wore her best friend down and had reluctantly agreed to Bonnie’s ominous fate.

She could do this.

Bonnie Bennett would never go down without a fight, after all.   

* * *

She noticed him almost immediately.

Her heart-shaped face was turned to the crowd. 

The big stadium lights illuminated the field before her to a dazzling green. 

She had been waving her red and black pom poms excitedly before she saw him. 

She didn’t falter. 

She just kept that same sugary sweet grin plastered to her face and went about her routine. 

He sat towards the back. He seemed alone.

Bonnie couldn’t help but think that his aloneness suited him.

His football friends weren’t there to surround him, as they were positioned on the field before the crowd. 

He held a large blue slushie in one hand and was making obscenely loud hooting noises from the crook of his other hand that even Bonnie could hear from her position. 

There were a few girls that Bonnie recognized from her homeroom class that were to the left of him, stealing surreptitious glances at Kai and promptly giggling amongst themselves at his overt cheeriness. He had hardly even noticed them. 

But none of that mattered because now, all Bonnie needed to do was wait. 

She knew that the probability mechanics of her plan actually working was a long shot, but she  _ had _ accurately predicted his positioning in the crowd as well as his knack for consumption during the game. 

She was two for two so far. 

Which meant, he should be getting up to leave in no time. 

Either out of boredom and exhaustion from faking excitement about the lack of gore on the football field, or from the need to use the restroom from downing a slushie in near record time. 

So she watched him out of the corner of her eye. 

It only took a few minutes but then, he was looking around the field somewhat aimlessly, his arms had stretched over his head. Indifference was practically seeping into his expression as if in slow motion. 

He was about to leave. 

Bonnie wasted no time. 

She quickly darted from the field the minute she saw him lazily rise from his seat, no longer looking at the field before him.

Bonnie made sure to pass by Elena. That was Elena’s cue to tell their coach that Bonnie was experiencing “really bad cramps.” 

Bonnie ducked under the sideline bleachers.

She knew a short cut. 

After practicing in the stadium for almost 3 years, she practically knew the ins and outs of the entire layout by heart. 

Which meant she knew exactly which exit Kai Parker would be leaving from.

It happened to be right next to the girl’s locker room and bathroom. 

Bonnie dashed quickly inside the restroom. 

The hallways were completely barren. 

And she knew why. This was the playoffs. No one could afford to miss one second of this game, and they wouldn’t. 

She could hear the pattern of heavy boots padding down the hallway, getting closer to where her head was positioned pressed smug against the door.

She rapidly turned into the stall and flushed the toilet, knowing that the noise would carry over.

She pressed her head against the door again, her fingertips faintly gliding over the metal handle.

The echoing footfalls got closer.

Then, they got closer, and then—Bonnie pushed the door open. 

She practically launched herself out of the bathroom, her small body making contact with familiar frayed denim. 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t see—“ She cut herself off as her eyes settled on him. 

The first thing she noticed were his baby blue eyes twinkling along with that familiar twitch of amusement glossing over those plump lips. 

Everything was so fucking amusing to him. 

But Bonnie wasn’t amused.

But she  _ did _ need to act surprised. 

So she allowed her mossy eyes to widen, a faux flash of unbidden fear crossing her features at the sight of him. 

“Kai.” 

She said his name like a statement, because she supposed, in a way it was. 

But she continued, swallowing over the very real nervousness that was bubbling in her at his unmoving gaze. 

“I uh, didn’t expect to see you here.” 

She said it awkwardly, her eyes darting around, like she was trying to find the closest exit. 

“Yeah well, what can I say. I’m a die hard Timberwolves fan.” 

Fucking liar. 

But Bonnie softly snorted to herself regardless. 

She watched impassively as his cobalt eyes flickered down to the low V dip of her cheerleading uniform. 

Good. 

She had wanted to make a snarky comment about needing to order another uniform because of him, but held back at the last second.

She needed to get to the point. 

“I uh—I’m actually surprised that you’re even talking to me right now. You know, with how you’ve been avoiding me all week and all.” 

Kai grinned at her then, showing a perfect row of pearly white teeth. 

The sudden appearance of his dimples made a flood of warmth rush straight to Bonnie’s cheeks. 

She hated the effect he still had on her. 

“Yeah well, I decided to give you some space after our little  _ scuffle _ the other night.” 

Bonnie’s face immediately soured. 

“Right.”

_ Scuffle _ was the absolute last word she would have used to describe what had happened between them that night. 

She resisted the urge to scratch at the foundation covering her bruised neck.

“Sorry about that, by the way. I may have gotten a little carried away there.” 

He had that same bashful look in his eye as when he had first apologized to her, “for  _ everything” _ . That same nervous laugh on the tip of his tongue. 

What. A. Fucking.  _ Liar _ . 

“No you’re not.” 

She spoke without realizing. 

She couldn’t help it. Her anger had come back at full throttle. 

But she knew immediately that she had made a mistake. 

That fake shy grin of his slipped right off, as if on cue. 

She wasn’t supposed to get there yet. She had sounded too accusatory. 

_ Fuck. _

It was too soon. 

She wasn’t supposed to make him angry or call him out. 

The plan had been to slyly manipulate him, and she couldn’t even do that right. 

But then it dawned on her, she could save herself yet. 

She could still get from point A to point B. She would just need to get there from point C now. 

Before Kai had the chance to say anything further, she was cutting him off, taking a discrete step closer in his direction. 

“But that was what you wanted all along right? You wanted to  _ fuck _ me until I screamed...and I guess you did.” 

She reveled in the way his eyes darkened at her surprisingly vulgar words. 

Bonnie watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed low in his neck, her gaze fixed unblinkingly on his in challenge, her pointed chin jutted upwards. 

“It’s ironic isn't it? Who would’ve known that selfless,  _ saintly _ little Bonnie Bennett would be such a glutton for punishment.” 

Bonnie practically felt ringing in her ears as his words bit surprisingly deep into her, causing her heart rate to speed up and a flush to travel hot along her chest like wildfire. 

She had thought at one point on the way over to the football game about secretly recording him. 

Get Kai Parker to admit to what he did. But she thought that he was far too aware of himself to say anything, even in front of her. 

And it was because he spoke his words bluntly, but always said things that were too vague and twisted and playful to be exactly pinpointed.

And from the way their current conversation was going, she had been right.

But she couldn’t stop here. 

She couldn’t be discouraged by his intelligence, or his uncanny wit or his sneakiness. How he knew exactly what to say to get her just out of sorts. 

She couldn’t let him get to her. 

She needed to get to him first. 

So she looked at him almost shyly, tucked a stray wave of dark hair behind her ear, and chewed on her supple bottom lip, as if pretending to caution herself from speaking again. 

“And what if I am?” 

Kai’s jaw clenched. 

She noticed idly that that dark churning in her gut was absent. Maybe it was because she finally knew who he was. 

Finally knew how to affect him. 

She didn’t know when she had become an expert on reading the previously unreadable Kai Parker, but it had seemed to happen over night. 

And now she knew how to weasel herself away from his tricks. And she knew how to talk to him the way he wanted, knew how to feed his dark, morbid arousal.

And as he stared at her with that familiar darkness in his eyes, she remembered. 

She remembered that hot white flash of desire that had coiled tight in her groin as she whimpered his name. 

How his strong hands had encased around her throat, those beautiful plump lips of his twisted in sadistic pleasure as he pounded into her. 

A shiver ran down Bonnie’s spine at the thought. Of what she was going to do. 

And she’d be convincing because what she felt was real.

Her desire for him was still branded into her core. 

It had been ever since he had first kissed her behind the school that first night. 

She had buried it under layer upon layer of self-disgust and shame, but now it had been pushed to the very surface of her being. 

She could finally revel in it. 

Because she needed to in order for this to work. 

“Bonnie…” 

His voice was a low, warning growl as he peered down at her.

She could see from her peripherals that he was clenching and unclenching closed fists at his sides. 

She was getting to him.

Good. 

And she didn’t the have time to regret any of this. 

So she pounced before he could.

Her lips attached to his, angrily, aggressively, determined. 

And he was ready for her, his hands had gone immediately to her ass, roughly squeezing before shoving her backwards through the girl’s locker room door right behind them. 

She could taste the sweet and sour blueberry flavoring from the slushie he had been drinking earlier glide wetly along her tongue. 

Somewhere along the frantic kisses they were sucking from each other, they had found themselves seated on one of the thin benches in the middle of the locker room. 

Kai’s hands had gone to her breasts and his face had dipped into the crook of her neck.

He sucked the skin harshly into his mouth and pinched the sensitive beads of her nipples, causing her to cry out. Bonnie could feel herself getting resoutely wet at his rough treatment. 

As if reading her mind, she felt a blistering hand weave its way past her underwear, burrowing under her tight cheerleading skirt to rub harshly at the bundle of nerves. 

She felt Kai smile into her neck and for a brief second, she had a terrifyingly vivid image of him biting roughly into the skin of her neck, drawing chunks of flesh and blood out with those perfect, pearly teeth.

He spoke instead. 

His voice had gone husky, his chest heaved against the side of the same arm whose hand was rubbing against the bulge in his pants. 

**“** Such a  _ naughty _ girl. You like that, don’t you Bon?” 

Bonnie let out a sharp whimper as he rubbed faster against her moist clit, and then with no further warning, ripped the thin lace of her underwear off her body. 

Bonnie was losing control fast.

Her hands were now clinging tightly onto broad shoulders, unceasing pleasure wracking her small frame. 

With no warning, she shoved his shoulders roughly away from her. Kai’s bulky frame had stumbled to the ground, landing hard on his back. 

And it was that look that he had fixed on her, where his entire face was solidly stoned in a cynically deranged anger, that spurred her on. 

She walked over to his coiled yet stilled form on the ground, his eyes tracking her movements like a predator watching its prey, and she wordlessly lifted her leg over his shoulder. 

Warm lips latched onto her bare clit immediately. 

He ate at her like he was trying to eat away at her soul. 

His mouth opened wide and greedy, his hot tongue dipping into her hole with fervor, his large hands had gone to press her ass further into his face. 

She couldn’t be responsible for the positively pathetic mewls he was illicting from her. 

And then, she smirked to herself as she deftly balanced on one sneaker clad foot, one hand gripping onto his denim-clad shoulder and using the other hand to grip underneath her knee cap and spread her leg higher into the air. Her leg was stretched so high that the side of her thigh brushed against his ear. 

Kai let out a sort of tortured groan at Bonnie’s flexibility, his hand immediately holding her leg in place to help steady her stretched hole over his face. 

She felt herself coming before she even knew what was happening. Her stomach clenched and her eyes squeezed shut as Kai lapped at her folds, holding her quaking body tightly to his heated mouth. 

Her lips were trapped in a silent ‘O’ as she tugged viciously against the soft locks of his hair. 

Kai’s low moans sang in tandem with hers. 

And then—she was unbuckling his pants, her deft hands moving with a quickness that she hadn’t known she had possessed. 

She grabbed his cock in one hand as she crouched over him. He was so hard he could cut diamonds, the reddish mushroom head leaked with pre-cum. 

She teased her wet folds over him, reveling in the way Kai’s eyes briefly rolled back into his head at the sensation. 

He looked positively wrecked with pleasure, and she hadn’t even started with him yet. 

She wanted to  _ destroy _ him. 

So she bit hard onto his ear as she sank down onto him, his lengthy member filling her to the very brink, a loud moan ripping from his supple lips. 

She felt a slight dull ache building in her womanhood, her hole was too tight, or his cock was too big, but she wanted this too much to stop. 

She found that she liked the pain. It kept her grounded. 

She rocked roughly into him with a new determination glinting in her eyes, sucking her bottom lip into her teeth as she watched Kai’s eyebrows cinch together in pleasure, his mouth hung open. 

She could see her juices glistening against the angry veins that practically bulged from his cock.

His warm hands had gripped against her sides almost ferociously, she could already feel the purple welts building along her hips at his firm grip on her. 

The sound of their skin harshly slapping together echoed through the empty locker room. 

Her eyes flickered back towards his cold ones and she couldn’t stop the high pitched whine that fell from her lips when he brought her down particularly hard on his length. 

His lips twitched upwards as he watched her, a look of slight awe marring his beautifully cruel features.

“You thought you had everyone fooled, with your good girl act. You can barely even fucking take my cock. But look how  _ sopping _ wet you are.” 

His teeth had gritted together as he spoke the last of his sentences, slamming her entire body downwards whilst simultaneously thrusting upwards, causing them both to cry out at the sensation. 

But Bonnie didn’t want this. 

He was taking control when she was the one who was supposed to have the upperhand. 

She wanted  _ him _ to be the prey for once.

She wanted Kai to feel everything he had done to her.

She wanted him to unravel at her expense.

So she gripped the front of his neck, pinning his head backwards into the cold gym locker room wall behind them, relishing in feeling the strong pulse thudding between her fingertips. 

Getting up from her knees, she placed both of her feet firmly on the ground on either side of his torso, raising her body so that it just barely hovered over his tip before harshly sinking back down onto his full length. And then doing it again, and again, and again. She used her small hands that were clenched around his throat to support her heaving body weight.

“Bonnie—Fuck!”  

His voice came out choked and hoarse and unequivocally agonized. 

Her manicured nails sank deeper into his neck. 

She may have been a glutton for punishment, but so was he. 

His jaw unhinged and he was looking at her like she was some sort of goddess sent to the earth with the sole purpose of pleasuring him with sweet torture. 

And now she knew what it felt like. 

To have someone’s life in her hands. To press against that fragile pressure point hard enough to feel it flutter delicately and almost finitely.

To have someone who you had once feared be helpless by your demand. 

By her own raw power.

It was  _ addicting _ . 

And she didn’t know why, but she thought of Ben in that moment. She thought of his cold unblinking body in the autopsy room, with large strangle marks on his throat.

Strangle marks by  _ his _ hands. 

And then she was speaking, her voice came out in a quiet breathy growl as she stared at him with a new flare of fire in her eyes. 

“You know, I wanted to be disgusted by what you did to him.” 

And then she murmured the last part quietly almost as if speaking to herself, her lips curling deliciously around her own lie. 

“But it only made me so fucking  _ wet _ .” 

She ignored the loud moan of her name that had fallen jaggedly from his lips. 

And she continued, barely taking into account the throaty lust filled words that were dripping sanguinely from her lips, as if from their own accord. 

“No one’s ever done that for me. No one’s ever wanted me this badly.” 

She didn’t even know what she was saying. What she was  _ thinking _ . 

It was all from that darker, sinister part of her that she had worked so hard to squash out of her very existence. It was the side of her—the one that had wanted to be strangled, that had gotten wet at being threatened over the phone, that had liked  _ any _ of the attention—that was overcoming her. 

But it was also the same part of her that liked to exploit and humiliate those who deserved it.

And Kai Parker deserved every last bit of it.

“Bet you fucking tortured yourself thinking about me. What my cunt would feel like,  _ clenching _ around you. Obsessing over me like a  _ freak. _ ” 

Kai’s eyes were squeezed shut now. Almost as if he were trying to block her out, his mouth almost hung open permanently in pleasure, his lips no longer upturned in that cocky smirk of his as she fucked herself onto him. 

But she wanted his full attention. She deserved it after everything he’s done to her. 

She slapped him.  _ Hard _ . 

And then his startling blue eyes snapped wide open. The right side of his face had turned a vicious red, but she saw another flush of red steadily creep up his neck.

He hadn’t been angry, like she had expected him to. 

He was looking at her pleadingly, his blue eyes were wild and desperate, almost hysterical. 

It was like he just couldn’t take it. 

She was making him crazy with lust, she could see it cloud his features, drowning him, torturing him. 

Another surge of power flooded through her and she brought herself down on his length even harder, her manicured nails making little crescents of blood on the sides of his throat. 

“Bonnie d—don’t. Please—stop.” 

His voice was weak, his hips were jerking on their own accord, his hands were impossibly tight against her hip bones.

He was whimpering like a wounded animal, his eyelids occasionally fluttered if he focused on her cruel glare for too long. 

“I want you to cum in me Kai.” 

He was shuddering beneath her. His desperate moans grew louder. 

And now for the kill. 

She whimpered against his slack mouth. 

“Please Kai.  _ Please _ \--” 

And it was enough. 

She felt his cock twitch uncontrollably, his mouth opened and let out a long anguished groan, his eyes screwed shut. 

Her cunt clenched down brutally against him, her orgasm hitting her so hard that her eyes prickled with tears. She practically sobbed his name. 

Hot spurts of cum painted her insides, seemingly never ending as he gripped her body hopelessly to his shivering form, despondent whimpers were still leaving him in frantic breaths. 

She almost felt like someone should pop out and congratulate her as they sat panting against each other. 

Bonnie Bennett had officially broken the psychopath. 

And again, she didn’t know why they even shared these tender moments after their troublesome array of intercourse, but here she was, cradling Kai’s head to the sticky fabric of her cheer uniform and running her hands through his hair like she was coddling a child. 

His soft cheek rubbed against her, like some sort of pathetic animal, and Bonnie was suddenly disgusted by him once again. 

There was a stretch of eerily comforting silence before he pulled away from her. 

They just stilled and sat side by side against the cold floor of the locker room for a while. 

Finally settling his gaze on her with those cold, unfeeling dark eyes, his jaw twitched and his vision focused lengthily on something behind her, before flickering back to her grim expression. 

“You know, I fucking hated you for making me want you like this. Those boring, goody two-shoes, high strung cheerleaders normally make me wanna gouge my eyes out. But not you.” 

He spat out.

He must’ve  _ really _ hated her. 

The feeling was mutual. 

She didn’t respond.  _ Couldn’t _ . 

The astute numbness at her past actions were seeping back into her. 

“You know, you kind of remind me of my sister. She was determined despite everything I did.”—there was a deep sigh. 

And then—”I fucking  _ hated _ her too.” 

She couldn’t help but feel once again that there was something  _ very _ wrong with him. 

But none of that mattered. 

Nothing of what Kai Parker opened up about would matter anymore. 

He let out another deep breath before looking away from her, his voice still dripped in a particular petulance. 

“You made me fucking crazy.” 

At least he was finally admitting it. 

But his admittance wasn’t a victory. It was only a reminder of what he’d done for her. 

Who he’d  _ killed _ for her. 

It served as a reminder that she needed to get out of there fast. 

And she would let him keep her shredded underwear. As a momento. 

Because Kai Parker would never see her ever again after this moment. 

So without further notice, she calmly walked out the locker room, her heart trapped painfully hidden in her chest so no one could see her almost palpable self-hatred. 

The DNA sample steadily ran down her thighs. 

* * *

Thank  _ God _ she was on birth control.

That was the only thought running through her mind as she scooped up the test tubes in the back seat of Elena’s car and scraped the gooey substance from her inner thighs and into the vials. 

She called Elena immediately as she dug out one of Jeremy’s tattered school sweatshirts and tugged it over her head. 

Elena had practically gushed with a profound relief at the sound of Bonnie’s voice. 

She was okay. 

They both were. 

By the time she had arrived at the police station, she could see Jeremy Gilbert’s scruffy head of brown hair exiting out the back door. He had probably just finished questioning. 

She stopped by Liz Forbes’ office after talking with a few officials at the front desk, suddenly feeling much more exhausted than she had felt on the way there. 

She pulled the vial out of her sweatshirt pocket and handed the DNA sample to the sheriff, not even bothering with the blunt explanation as to how she had gotten it. 

They both knew how, and they both ignored the way she probably reeked of sex. 

Liz merely gave her a concerned glance and then finally a grim nod and comforting clap on the shoulder. And she had expected more, maybe a reprimanding, or a life lesson, but she got nothing else. 

And that was it. 

She had done her part. And now was time to go home. 

She had barely made it onto her bed before her eyes flickered shut. 

Sleep pulled her under immediately.  

* * *

She had barely made it through the double doors before she knew.

People knew now. 

There was a somber air that fell about the high school. 

They knew the reason why star football player Ben McKittrick was absent from the playoff game last night. 

But luckily for Bonnie, no one completely knew  _ why _ . 

There were rumors of course. 

But because the investigation was still technically under wraps to the public, no one could be completely sure.

Except for Bonnie. And Elena. And Jeremy.

But then she heard someone whisper the name “Kai Parker” as she passed by endless rows of lockers and her skin began to crawl all over again. 

According to Elena’s exuberant text messages that morning, Kai was currently in questioning. 

He would be in jail soon enough. 

Forever.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until she saw Matt, Caroline, and Tyler standing by her lockers with a teddy bear in hand that she knew Elena had filled them in. 

Without her permission,  _ clearly _ . 

But luckily for her, they didn't hug her. 

Caroline didn’t rush to her with concern on her tongue like she had expected.

Instead they stood somewhat awkwardly, their gazes shifting around as they watched her approach them. 

Their expressions were marred with guilt as Matt gingerly handed Bonnie the teddy.    
  
But they shouldn’t have been. They couldn't have known what he was capable of. 

No one could have. 

Except her, because she  _ knew _ Kai Parker now.

And besides, she hadn’t told them about him for a reason. It had been too dangerous. 

And she had wanted to tell them this as she saw the worried concern etched into the crinkle of Caroline’s forehead, but she fell silent. 

Tyler had surprisingly spoken instead. 

“We didn’t know, Bonnie. And we’re really sorry. We uh—I guess none of us really knew Kai Parker as well as we thought we did. Come to think of it, I don’t think he ever told us anything about himself, like  _ ever _ .” 

“He had a sister.” 

Bonnie spoke in a soft voice before she even knew she was doing it, as if remembering a shockingly soft memory of an old friend, her mind was far away. 

She ignored the way her friend’s stares became even more concerned at the off centered look in her green eyes. 

And she couldn’t help the way she thought about how she had left him; panting and helpless and emotionally vulnerable with all the power thrumming at her fingertips.   

And yes he may have given her the best sex of her life, maybe even the best sex she would ever have in her lifetime, but it was still  _ horrible _ . 

It was terrifying what he had done to her.

How he had made himself a part of her. 

He had made her _hate_ a part of herself. 

Hate the part of her that was childish and naive and selfless, as well as the previously unknown part of her that was dark and devious. 

And instead had given rise to the part of her that craved power over others, just like he had. 

So it was for the best that he was gone. 

Hopefully for good. 

Caroline, seemingly trying to steer the conversation away from the lunatic currently being interrogated by her mother, stepped towards Bonnie, successfully interrupting the confused response that was undoubtedly on the tip of  Tyler’s tongue. 

“You know what I heard this morning? There’s this new kid named Stefan Salvatore that’s joined the football team and apparently he’s pretty good.” 

Bonnie knew that she was just trying to help in her own Caroline way, but the reminding sting of Ben’s absence still whipped at her insides nonetheless. 

“Cool, I guess.”  

She cringed to herself, but the bell rang, saving her from having to converse with them further. 

She knew that with time, things would get better. 

She would forget all about Kai Parker and the sweet hell he had put her through. 

And that comforting thought was enough for her to fake it through her impending breakdown. 

Because someday, she would meet someone new, and it would be someone who put her first and liked her for her because she was interesting and because she was  _ strong _ . 

And they wouldn’t be manipulative and obsessive and know her better than she knew herself. 

So she ignored the slow festering and dark churning that had started in her gut again and attended her first class of the day.

* * *

 

Mr. Gibson greeted them with a grave introduction in homeroom, pushing his round rimmed glasses higher up on his pudgy face. 

And she pretended not to notice the gaping absence in the seat behind her. 

And just like that, her life became happily mundane again. 

* * *

_ A/N: I know some of you may not have liked this ending, but to be honest, I never really saw Bonnie and Kai as being able to coexist with each other if that makes sense. Like, my original ending was going to be that Kai ends up killing Bonnie, but I decided that that was too morbid. I wanted to leave this ending a little open because I figured that if anyone had the even the slight possibility of getting out of this mess unscathed, it would be Kai. But if I had kept bonkai alive and together, they would’ve been stuck in this vicious and toxic cycle of an obsessive and possibly abusive relationship. (I will say that I made Kai slightly worse than how he actually was on TVD, and Bonnie was also slightly more of a pushover, but it was to further embody her season 1 self (who was super naive) and make her “redemption” so to speak, more satisfying). (fun fact, I'm pretty sure words like 'freak' 'abomination' and 'Malachi' are some of Kai's trigger words so that might explain his deep seated reaction to Bonnie). But anyways, Bonnie and Kai are two characters who I think can never be in a healthy relationship because of how strongly they feel for each other (or as much as a sociopath can lol). And after all of this, I really didn’t see Bonnie as letting him off the hook for what he did to her (ever). But at least Kai got "die" happy so to speak, as he saw Bonnie in her cheerleading uniform and she sat on his face hehe. So I really think this was kind of the best I could do in terms of an ending that I thought would be true to both characters. But I just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive reviews (and criticisms) on this work. And I plan on making more bonkai multi-chapter fanfics that have more so to do with the canon events of TVD, so stay tuned! _

  
  



End file.
